High School Upgrades
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: When Kukai graduates Middle School, he's off to a boarding High School. The school he's going to needs Guardians, so the original Guardians skip a grade and are sent there too. Will love bloom for Amu and Kukai? R & R! Amu and Kukai pairing.
1. Goodbye Kukai or Not?

Hello, this is my first Shugo Chara! Story, so please don't be too hard on me!

First of all, this story is about Kukai and Amu being a couple, so if you don't like the couple, don't read.

Full Summary: When Kukai goes off to High School, the Guardians (Including Nadeshiko, no Rima or Kairi) are depressed. Until, their school informs them that they are to be upgraded to the next grade level, which is High School. It turns out, the High School that they are going to wants Guardians as well, which is the reason why they upgraded the rest of them. The original guardians become the high school's Guardians, with fan girls and fan boys. But the main thing is, Ruka Senari, Amu's childhood friend has enrolled in the school too, and Kukai's not too happy about it, because, Ruka of course, only enrolled there because of one thing, Amu Hinamori.

Me- By the way, Kukai didn't stop being a Guardian, and Nadeshiko is a girl and stayed in Japan. Also, Yaya is in the same grade as Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko.

Kukai- I have a rival now?

Me- Yeah

Kukai- Ruka is a weird name…

Me- Don't you want your rival for Amu's love to be weird?

Kukai- O.O?

Me- Read the summary, you baka!

Kukai- (Reads) Oh….wait…THIS IS ABOUT ME AND AMU BEING A COUPLE?

Me- Are you blind or something?

Kukai- I could see you have black hair!

Me- You are truly a baka...but you're still so cute! (Hugs Kukai)

Kukai- Okay...? Am I your favorite character on Shugo Chara!?

Me- You're not so idiotic after all! (Cheers)

Amu- Did you see Ran?

Me- No, why?

Ran- (Whispers in Kukai's ear) Amu-chan likes you!

Amu- WHY DID YOU TYPE THAT?? WAS THAT SOME KIND OF TYPO OR SOMETHING?

Me- Way to lose your, "Cool and Spicy" look….

Amu- Why did I join this story? On second thought, why couldn't you have made it about penguins or something?

Me- (Shrugs)

Here's chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye Kukai or Not?

During the Guardians' Daily Meeting 

"YOU'RE WHAT??"

Yaya's scream could be heard echoing through the whole Royal Garden.

"I'm graduating Middle School you baka, I'm going to be moving to a High School which is also a boarding school, so I'm not going to see you guys for a while" said Kukai as he stared at his best friends' sad faces, he was about to say some comforting words, but he was interrupted by someone they never saw yet………….their principal, Mr. Koura.

Mr. Koura was a young man, at the age of 24 only, wearing a black suit, having raven black hair, reddish/green eyes, he was very handsome.

"Koura-sensei, what brings you here, us seeing you is a sign of importance, what is it?" asked Tadase as he stared at the principal who was now standing next to Amu's chair

Mr. Koura looked at the Guardians except Kukai intently and then asked, "You four have knowledge that Souma Kukai is graduating Middle School soon and will be studying at a boarding school for prodigies, right?"

Amu was the first to speak, "Yes Koura-sensei, but what does that have to do with us younger ones?"

"Golden Rose High School, the school Kukai will be going to, has built their own Royal Garden, and of course is in need of their own Guardians. So, what I am saying is that Golden Rose High School for Prodigies wants all of you; I repeat all of you to enter the school as their first Guardians. You will remain your places there as you were here. Seiyo Elementary will no longer have Guardians, nor any other grades will" stated Mr. Koura

"So we get to skip a grade?" asked Tadase and Mr. Koura nodded

All of the Guardians were shocked, but Yaya, being the energetic one she was, yelled, "YAY!! Now we don't have to say bye to Kukai!!" while bear hugging Kukai

Mr. Koura clapped his hands together, and said before leaving, "Alright, on graduation day, which all of you will be attending, you will each make a speech telling about your experiences here as Guardians, then, you will each be going back to your homes, retrieving your belongings, putting them into the baggage limo that Golden Rose will send you, then you will each ride in a limo also provided by Golden Rose, go back to the school auditorium, make your last one goodbye, get back into the limo, and then you're off to Golden Rose High School" and then walked out the Royal Garden with a wave

"What will we tell our friends?" asked Nadeshiko

"Guess they'll all find out on graduation day! I'm glad I won't be leaving you guys! High School wouldn't be fun without being a Guardian with your best friends!" exclaimed Kukai, Yaya then squealed, and then she hugged the whole group in a group hug

The Guardians, except Yaya sighed and they struggled against Yaya's surprisingly strong grip.

"Yaya-chan, we know you're happy, but do you mind letting us go?" asked Nadeshiko sweetly, and Yaya smiled and nodded

They were silent for a while after that, but then Tadase came up with an idea.

"Oh, why don't we go home, change, meet back here, and go around town, for some little Guardian bonding time?"

Everyone agreed to meet back in 1 hour.

An Hour Late

Yaya, Pepe, Nadeshiko, and Temari arrive around at the same time.

Yaya was wearing pink shorts with a white top with pink flowers on it. Her shoes were pink flip flops with lilies on it.

Nadeshiko was wearing a simple lavender tee, white shorts, and purple flats.

Then, Tadase and Kiseki came, with Tadase wearing denim shorts, a blue short sleeve shirt, and blue sneakers on.

And last, Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su saw Kukai and Daichi during their walk, and ended up walking there together.

Kukai wore light jeans, a light green shirt, a black/white blazer, and black sneakers.

Amu wore a pink halter top which hugged her curves, a black mini skirt that reached just above her knees, and silver gladiator sandals. In the boys' opinions, she looked hot.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Nadeshiko as the Guardians nodded and they left toward the town

It was quiet, but then Yaya spoke, "Guess what Amu-chan!"

Amu turned to look at the ballerina, "Yes Yaya-chan?"

"That guy is staring at you with a confused face on!"

"Wha…?" Amu asked as she turned around and saw a boy around Kukai's age with dirty blonde hair, and a really handsome face looking at her

"Amu-chan?" asked the boy

"Wait, is that you Senari-kun?" asked Amu, the boy nodded, Amu smiled brightly, and ran up to hug the boy

The boy smiled and hugged her back, he ruffle Amu's hair, "Amu-chan, we've known each other for years, call me Ruka-kun instead"

Amu giggled and let go, "Hai Ruka-kun"

"Mind introducing us?" asked Kukai, jealous of the attention Amu was giving this Ruka kid, 2 minutes of seeing him, and he had the deepest amount of hatred towards him already

Amu turned to see her Guardian friends staring at her and Ruka, blushed, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry! Alright, Ruka-kun, this is Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko-chan (A: N/ Does Amu call her that? If not, inform me please!), and Yaya-chan"

Ruka smiled, "Pleasure to meet you all. So, how did you guys meet….wait, you guys are the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary and Middle School right?"

All the Guardians nodded.

"Wow, and I know that you're going to go to Golden Rose High School, all of you, and guess what? So am I!" exclaimed Ruka, and all but Kukai smiled

"Really? That's great Ruka-kun! All of us are going to be the new and first Guardians there!" exclaimed Amu smiling brightly

"_What is up with that guy? I don't trust him, though he and Amu do look close. Guess I'll just have to pretend to be his friend for now" _thought Kukai as he stared at Ruka who was chatting with the other Guardians

At this moment, Kukai was burning with jealousy. His crush of four years was now flirting with another guy. How could she still not see that he loved her? Wasn't it already obvious? From all the times Amu has fainted, who was the one to carry her? Kukai. From all the times she felt like she didn't belong with the Guardians, who cheered her up? Kukai. He was the person that she got along with, trusted the most, and told all her secrets to. So why couldn't she just return the favor? How you may ask? By loving him back.

Done with my first chapter!

Please review!

Me- I just watched episode 25, and Amu-chan, boy do you have boy problems!

Amu- Yeah, but I only like Kuk--! (Covers mouth) Never mind…

Me- Haha! I caught that on camera!

Amu- Just don't show it to him!

Me- Anyways, bye!

See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	2. A Week Before Graduation

I'm back with the second chapter!

Me- I'm kind of sad, I don't have any one here to argue with me about how boring my chapter is going to be!

Amu- (Sweatdrops) Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?

Me- It's supposed to be, but I don't know! Yay! I'm happy again!

Kukai- What's going to happen in this chapter?

Me- (Raises an eyebrow) Why? You want to kiss Amu? Or do you want Ruka to be the one to kiss her?

Kukai- NO! I didn't say that! And weren't you the one that wrote that I love her? And now you're teasing me about her kissing Ruka? What a hentekorin kata you are!

Me- (Sticks out tongue) I am not a weird person! Okay, I am, but so are you! You have a Guardian Chara!

Kukai- O.O! So do you!

Me- (Nods) These are my Guardian Chara! Yes, I have four of them! I'm so lucky! Rose, Heart, Love, and Crystal, come on out!

This is Rose, my first Guardian Chara; she has brownish/blackish hair, with literally a red rose shape on her layered bangs, and it's natural. She wears a white top that goes up to her belly button, and it has a rose on the left chest area. She has a matching white skirt, with a small rhinestone rose on the right edge. And she has white boots that go up half way across her leg, and has a rhinestone rose on each side. She also has a rose clip on the side of her hair that doesn't have the rose shape.

Heart is my second Guardian Chara; she has hot pink hair that has a heart shape on the back of her hair, and the heart is red. She has a white tank top under a blue off the shoulder shirt that has a pink heart in the middle. She wears white pants, and blue Mary Jane flats.

Love is my third Guardian Chara; she has bluish/purplish hair that reaches to her mid-back. She has a short sleeve tight fitting black shirt on with pink streaks of ribbons on them. Her skinny jeans are light denim and have rhinestones on the edges. She has black rhinestone flip flops on.

Crystal is my last Guardian Chara; her hair is a whitish blonde, which reaches to her waist. Her shirt is a pure white with glitter appearing. Her skirt reached her knees, and it is a VERY light blue, with glitter there too. Her shoes are silver high heeled gladiator sandals.

Rose is my would-be self of plants. When I Character Change with her, my attack is "Red Revenge" in which roses surround the X-Egg, and it traps them.

Heart is my would-be self of loving a person. When I Character Change with her, my attack is "Pink Cherish" in which sparkles come and surround the X-Egg in bars of glitter.

Love is my would-be self of matchmaking. When I Character Change with her, my attack is "Heaven's Couple" in which 2 pieces of a broken heart come, and squish the X-Egg, making it trapped.

Crystal is my would-be self of being cold-hearted. When I Character Change with her, my attack is "Frozen Rod" in which I have an ice rod, spin it around my self, and I fly around the X-Egg causing it to be trapped within an invisible force.

When I transform with each of my Guardian Charas, I wear the same exact outfit as them! And I can fly with each of them! Yay!

Kukai- Such long description!

Me- I took my time! At 12:36 in the morning, so sorry if it was a bad description, and if this is a bad chapter, it's really late, but I feel like I want to keep writing.

Also, thank you SakuraFlames for telling me if Amu calls the Guardians that or not. But I think I'll just leave Amu calling the boys that with a -kun and leaving Nadeshiko with just her name, and Yaya with a -chan at the end!

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Week Before Graduation

At School

"Hey Kukai-kun?" Amu asked as she and Kukai were walking through the hallways

"Hm?" asked Kukai as he grinned, winked, and gave his trademark thumbs up to some of his soccer teammates.

"I was just wondering, are you going to miss it here? I know I will"

"Course, but the "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori will still be famous there, my cousin told me you have a lot of fans there!" exclaimed Kukai as he grinned at the blushing Amu

"Fan girls and fan boys, it's all going to be the same! We're still going to have a bunch of that and respect there!" exclaimed Amu as she sighed and walked off to Kukai's class

It turns out that Amu, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Yaya skipped a grade immediately. Amu was in Kukai's class, Star Class. Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Tadase were in the other, the Moon Class.

"Class, Amu Hinamori has skipped a grade and will be joining us in the 8th grade! Good welcome Amu!" exclaimed the teacher, Ms. Naruha as Amu walked in with Kukai

"Would you like to say anything?"

"Whatever" replied Amu as she put on her "Cool and Spicy" look

"She's so cool!" exclaimed the girls with stars in their eyes

"She's hot too" answered the boys drooling at the sight of Amu

Amu grew curves, her uniform was worn the same way; still no sign of the Guardians' cape. Her hair was still the same and she still wore her X clip. It pulled back her bangs today; her bangs were pulled not to the side, but to the back. Her face was still flawless, making all the guys, including Kukai, want her.

But, the other guys wanted her because of what they thought of her "hot" body and face. While Kukai wanted her because of how she only opened up to her closest friends. Her beautiful personality made her look sweet. And her face didn't make her look hot; it made her look innocent, cute, and angelic.

It was really obvious; he had completely fallen for her.

Amu didn't blush at the comment, instead, she just ignored them and asked the teacher where to sit.

"Oh yes dear, sit next to Kukai Souma" said Ms. Naruha, and it made Kukai's fan girls sob and glare

Amu just walked towards Kukai who smiled at her, and she returned the favor.

Each two desks were connected, which made Amu and Kukai be partners in every subject.

"NO!! She likes Souma!" yelled the boys glaring at Kukai who just smiled sheepishly

"No" was all that Amu and Kukai said, simple, and no blushing at all. It was scary. It was like they rehearsed it.

Well technically, Amu and Kukai hung out so much, that people thought they were dating. So, saying "No" at least a thousand times was either rehearsing, or just saying it for the sake of it. The latter was obviously wrong, so of course, that left them with the first; rehearsing.

"That's good to hear. Want to hang out sometime after school?" asked the class playboy, Ron, coolly standing by her desk (A: N/ Since it was the last week before graduation, the teacher gave them free time that say)

"No, why would I want to hang out with a loser like you?" asked Amu reading her book, not even looking at him

Kukai inwardly smiled; Ron was never rejected by a girl before. He had light red spiky hair, blue eyes, and a well built body. All the girls, besides Amu, drooled over him. But, Kukai had more fan girls than him, because he was by far the cutest. (A: N/ DUH!! Kukai- Sweatdrops)

"Sweetie, I think you got it wrong, I mean look at me, why would you reject me?" asked Ron smirking at an irritated Amu.

Amu finally had enough, so she put her book down, crossed her arms and stared at him. Ron was confused; why wasn't she blushing yet?

"What's so special about you? A dog is cuter than you" replied Amu as she rolled her eyes, picked up her book, and started reading again. She completely ignored a dumbfounded Ron

The whole class started laughing; they found Ron _finally_ getting rejected by what they thought a beautiful girl, the most amusing thing ever.

"Hinamori-san?" asked Kukai looking at the pink haired girl who put her book down

"Kukai-kun, call me Amu-chan, we've known each other for years. Stop with the formalities" said Amu as she put on the bright smile that Kukai loved. The whole class stared at them in shock. _**The**_ "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori smiled, at Kukai Souma!

"Are you two friends?" asked Fred, one of Ron's group members. Fred also wanted to ask Amu out, but watching her scene between her and Ron moments earlier, he's hesitating.

"What's that to you?" asked Kukai as he looked at Fred harshly; Fred was also on the soccer team, and since Kukai was the captain, Fred thought he was too bossy, so he started to spread rumors about Kukai. (A: N/ THAT'S IT!! I HATE MY OWN OC FOR MAKING UP STUFF ABOUT AMU'S KUKAI!!)

"Ugh, yes, we are friends, best friends. Now, will you leave? I'd be happy if you do" said Amu as she put her book away. Fred walked away with a confused face. Su popped up beside Amu.

"Kukai-kun, can Daichi come into our case? It's getting pretty lonely there, and I'm sure Ran will be glad to see him! She has a crush on him! Oops, don't tell anyone!" exclaimed Su as she floated over to Kukai, who then nodded. Daichi came out, did his wink and thumbs up, and went into Ran's, Su's, and Miki's case.

Amu got bored than asked Kukai, "Is this how it is every day? People asking other people out?"

Kukai shrugged, and then grinned, "Basically, it's annoying having fans after you every day, ne?"

Amu nodded again and again "Hai! Hai! Hai!"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, the Guardians are hosting a sleepover, the girls and boys will stay in the auditorium. All students in school are welcome!" exclaimed Kukai smiling brightly and putting a hand over Amu's shoulder; it made everyone stare at them…again.

"NANI??" exclaimed Amu with wide eyes; Kukai just chuckled.

"Of course, the Guardians will be sleeping on the stage, with a gold tent, that's like a small house inside. See? Look how special us Guardians are! Aren't you happy to have joined us?!" asked Kukai happily as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Amu nodded and looked him in the eye, "Of course I am! I wouldn't have friends, especially my best friend without the Guardians! At least we won't be separated in High School!" said Amu with a small, but genuine smile

The only ones that could make her smile were the Guardians. But, the one that could make her smile most genuine and prettiest smile that she could was Kukai. And Kukai alone.

Kukai was in a joking mood, "Sooo…who's your best friend that I'm hearing about?"

Amu rolled her eyes, but she smiled up at him (A: N/ Kukai is obviously taller than Amu), "You of course! You're the best friend I've ever had! Besides my Guardian Charas that is!"

Kukai let out a fake tear and touched his heart softly while nodding his head slowly, "I am so touched, let's go get ice cream!"

"How are we going to get ice cream? The teacher will see us!" said Amu after she sweat dropped at her crush's actions.

Oh, did I forget to tell you that Amu had a shall I say, HUGE crush on Kukai. Though he was her best friend, she fell in love with him. YES, I said, "Love". She thought that he was the most cutest, kindest, athletic, and trustworthy guy she has ever met. She loved him so much; if he could just see, and love her back…… (How wrong you are Amu, how wrong you are!)

Kukai winked at her, "We're both Guardians; we could do whatever we like!"

"I guess you're right, let's go!" said Amu as they put their bags in the closet and walked out, leaving their awed fan boys and girls behind; to stare at them from the door.

Eh, they were later on scolded by the teacher. (I shrug) Who cares, ne?

Amu and Kukai were in the empty cafeteria, where the vendors gladly handed them over some ice cream. Amu got strawberry ice cream, while Kukai got double chocolate.

"Amu, want to go outside? It's too empty in here!" exclaimed Kukai looking around the room

"Sure, I totally agree"

Outside

Amu breathed in the nice, cool, breeze outside as she and Kukai sat on a bench. Their Guardian Charas came out, and Daichi was covered in…….pink lipstick?

"Oi Daichi! What happened to you?!" exclaimed Kukai, shocked to see his Guardian Chara in a pink skirt; courtesy of Ran of course

"Doesn't he look adorable desu?" asked Su giggling at a fuming and pleading Daichi

"Pink suits you" said Miki nodding with a smug expression on her face

"Agreed!" exclaimed Ran smiling, which made Daichi blush of course

"They gave me a makeover!" yelled Daichi putting his head down, but then the two teenagers burst out into laughter

"I (breathes) can't (breathes) believe (breathes) you (breathes) let (breathes) them! (laughs really hard)" breathed/said Amu as she wiped away tears from laughter

Daichi rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, and the makeup and pink clothes disappeared.

"DAICHI!! WE WORKED HARD ON THAT!!" yelled Ran crossing her arms and pouting

Daichi gave her a small smile, hugged her, and said sorry.

All of a sudden, a red headed young man was in front of them, "Amu-chan and Souma, how nice to see you"

"Ugh, Ron, get out of here, we don't want you here, get it?" asked Amu as she stood up, and Kukai was right next to her

(A: N/ WARNING!! THIS MIGHT CONTAIN T RATED STUFF!)

Ron laughed; he hid a dagger behind his back, "Once again sweetie, you got it wrong. It doesn't matter if you don't want me here. I'm staying; it's your friend you should be worried about, I would say he's in big danger"

Ron then threw the dagger at Kukai. Kukai…..he………

* * *

Hehe….cliffy! Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Here's a tiny preview for the next chapter! Warning, I said tiny!

* * *

_Amu gasped, "KUKAI!"_

_"You think that hurts? Do you want to watch what's going to happen to your friend here?" asked Ron as he stared at Kukai who was now on the ground_

_Amu punched Ron, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM?! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU THAT IS SO WRONG?!" _

_Ron looked at Amu fiercely; he held another dagger in front of her face, "This is your fault you know. If you just accepted my date offer, your friend wouldn't be in that condition. Now who's going to protect you now?"_

_Amu had tears rolling down her face, she then screamed, "KUKAI-KUN!!"_

Me- I scare myself...

Kukai- (Cries) I'M GOING TO DIE?!

Amu- (Looks shocked) WHAT?! NO!

Me- (Laughs) You two love birds shouldn't worry. Why would I kill Kukai? He's my favorite male character!

Kukai/Amu- (Blushes) Whatever….

Me- (Cries) WAHHHHHHH!! AMU'S "COOL AND SPICY" ATTITUDE HAS WORN OF ON KUKAI!!

Amu/Kukai- (Sweat drops)

Me- (Wipes tears) Anyways, (Smiles), Bye!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	3. The Fun Begins

* * *

Oh my gosh!

I am so sorry! I forgot about this, and today, I just freaked out and started typing!

Kukai- You forgot about my death?

Me- You're not going to die Kukai!

Kukai- (Cheers) Yay! (Hugs Amu)

Amu- (Blushes)

Me- (Takes pictures with digital camera)

Ikuto- Yo, what am I missing here?

Me- Ikuto, you don't sound right gangster

Ikuto- What?! No "hey" or anything?

Me- ...Hey?

Ikuto- Hello!! Soccer kid stole my girl!

Amu- I am not your girl!

Me- RIGHT! SHE'S KUKAI'S GIRL!

Kukai/Amu- (Blush)

"_Kukai loves Amu"_ Thoughts

"Amu loves Kukai" Speaking

Now here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

Kukai…he…got hit in the stomach by the dagger; thankfully, it didn't go too far deep.

Amu gasped, "KUKAI!"

"You think that hurts? Do you want to watch what's going to happen to your friend here?" asked Ron as he stared at Kukai who was now on the ground

Amu punched Ron, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM?! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU THAT IS SO WRONG?!"

Ron looked at Amu fiercely; he held another dagger in front of her face, "This is your fault you know. If you just accepted my date offer, your friend wouldn't be in that condition. Now who's going to protect you now?"

Amu had tears rolling down her face, she then screamed, "KUKAI-KUN!!"

All of a sudden a bright light comes from Kukai. He then transforms with Daichi, "Character Transformation: Sky Jack!"

Fortunately, all of Kukai's wounds were healed, "You know who's going to save her? Me!"

Ron dropped the dagger, but, it hit Amu's arm, creating a gash. Amu then whimpered in pain.

Ron's mouth was agape, but then he got scared and ran off.

Kukai untransformed and ran to Amu's side with concerned eyes, "Amu-chan, I'll take you to the nurse!"

Amu then nodded weakly and closed her eyes and facing the pain. Kukai picked her up in bridal style gently, not wanting to hurt his precious angel.

Kukai speed walked through the halls of Seiyo Middle School. Whispers could be heard everywhere with worried eyes staring at the Kukai Souma who was carrying the Amu Hinamori…..what a weird day.

When they got to the nurse, Kukai put her down on the bed and asked the nurse to come and take care of her. He held Amu's hand when she was in pain from the alcohol that they put on her wound.

"Alright, what happened? This couldn't have been some fall that was by accident! Some one hurt her on purpose, and I want to know who!" exclaimed the nurse putting her arms on her hips and looking persistent at the duo

The two were silent for a moment, but Amu spoke up, "Sensei, it was Ron Hisakori who hurt me. He threw a dagger--…" started Amu but she was cut off by the nurse who was flabbergasted

"A DAGGER?? THAT'S IT; I'M TELLING THE PRINCIPAL!! THAT BOY IS GETTING EXPELLED AND GOING TO JUVINILE!!" yelled the nurse and stormed out of the clinic to the principal's office

The two kids blinked at one another and laughed.

"Arigato Kukai-kun! Without you, I would have been really beat up!" exclaimed Amu as they walked out of the clinic; Amu had a bandage on her arm. Kukai was not hurt at all.

Kukai grinned and put an arm around her shoulder, "No problem! I swear; I would have beaten up that kid if he hadn't had run off! No one, as in no one, HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Amu giggled but her expression saddened, "I'm so sorry Kukai! If I hadn't embarrassed him by rejecting him, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! It's all my fault!" Tears came rapidly down her angelic face as she turned the other way; people were staring with concerned faces

Kukai looked really worried, so he stopped, dragged her to the Royal Garden in which it was empty. There, he took her shoulders and looked at her eyes; she was still crying.

"Amu-chan! Listen here! You don't know how happy I am that you rejected him! He would have just used you to get with him and brag that he French kissed you. He would have dumped you in a second! I don't care if I had nearly gotten killed! All I care is for your safety, okay? And sides, why would you want your first kiss with a guy who just used you?"

Amu gasped and smiled up at Kukai; she then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Kukai-kun! I don't know what I would do without you! I was so worried when you got hurt! I wanted to transform right there and knock the guy out for hurting you! The most important thing for me is your safety! And you're right, I want my first kiss with a guy whom I love and trust the most! And that doesn't count my father!"

Kukai smiled and made her run a sprint again, but then again, she was used to it already.

Amu and Kukai were laughing after the sprint, "See Kukai-kun! I told you that I didn't get tired easily anymore! I did join the soccer team! And I made it co-captain without Character Changing!"

"Yeah, I lost my title of captain because of you! But, I'm glad you made it as co-captain, except those perverted boys on the team. You know them!" exclaimed Kukai while winking at her

Amu nodded, "Yuo is such a perv! He tried sneaking in the girls' locker room! Me and the girls on the basketball team were there! I started beating him up! That was hilarious!" She then started giggling.

"_Wow, being in the Guardians sure has changed me from I was three years ago! I know my outside character is still the "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori every one expects, but before, I couldn't express my real personality to anybody at all. Now, I have the best friends in the world, whom I can express my true character to! And to think, I didn't want to join them in the first place! Boy was I wrong!"_

They were back in the Middle School building. When they got back to their class, they noticed that Ron's desk and seat were empty. And, the class came up at them. Some of Kukai's fan girls were yelling at Amu.

"HINAMORI-SAN!! WE HEARD THAT KUKAI-KUN GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

But then again, Amu does have some fan boys too…..

"SOUMA!! WE WILL HURT YOU FOR LETTING AMU-CHAN GET HURT!!"

But then, the couple frowned, crossed their arms, and leaned back to back on each other.

"What right did I give you girls to call me, 'Kukai-kun', only Amu-chan has that right. I don't even know you like I know Amu, so stop calling me that" said Kukai frowning at the girls

"And did I tell you that you could call me Amu-chan? Only Kukai-kun can, and leave us alone. Kami! Can't two friends just be alone, without interruptions?" asked Amu as she walked towards her desk; she took out her book with Kukai sitting next to her and smiling at her

"SO COOL AND SPICY!!" yelled Amu's fan girls and boys

"So very scary…" said Kukai as he rolled his eyes at the fans looking flirtatiously at him

"Tell me about it…Done! I have finished this book! Finally!" exclaimed Amu giggling and putting her book away

"Wow Amu-chan, you sure have changed!"

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" asked Amu, staring at her best friend/crush

"You smile a lot! You look cuter when you do!" exclaimed Kukai and he chuckled when Amu blushed slightly

"_It's kind of weird how he doesn't notice that I only blush when he compliments me, and when other boys do, I ignore them! I am so not interested in Tadase-kun's opinion of me! I just care if we're friends! I love Kukai-kun! Oh crap…did I just admit that? I've gone crazy!"_

Amu's fan boys looked at Kukai with icicles in their eyes, "SOUMA!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" And they ran to smack him. But, some one stopped them; Amu.

Amu kicked all their hands away with just one blow.

"If you would excuse us, we have a soccer championship to lead, so we will get going" said Amu coolly as she dragged Kukai out the raging classroom

Kukai sighed and smiled at Amu once they were walking, "Thanks Amu-chan! I wouldn't have escaped without you!"

Amu shrugged, "No problem, they're annoying anyways"

They arrived at the locker rooms; they separated into the lockers of their own gender. They waved and said goodbye to one another.

(A: N/Oh, did I forget to tell you that both genders could be on the soccer team? Also, Amu is the only girl on the soccer team)

Amu and Kukai were the only ones who got to wear a gold and red uniform.

And on the left side of the chest was a symbol that said "SE" in red letters

An hour later

Seiyo and the other school were tied, right now, Seiyo had the ball.

Remember the time that Amu accidently character changed and kicked the soccer ball into the net? The exact thing happened except this time, Kukai and Amu both kicked the ball and it passed by the goalie so fast that he asked what happened.

That was how they became co-captains, on the day of try-outs; they used teamwork and kicked the ball towards the net together. The coach decided that he couldn't pick between so he made team co-captains.

Anyway, they got the last goal and so they won the game! With out character changing!

"We did it! You were awesome!" exclaimed Amu and Kukai at the same time as they gave each other a high-five

Then their whole soccer team carried them while cheering. After a few minutes of loud applause, they jump down gracefully; only to be greeted by the Guardians.

"AMU-CHAN!! YOU LOOK KAWAII IN YOUR UNIFORM!!" yelled Yaya as she hugged Amu who smiled at the girl

"You guys were great!"

"Look, here's your trophy!"

"To Kukai Souma and Amu Hinamori, who led our team to the victory that we've all been waiting for!" yelled the coach as he handed a HUGE golden trophy to each Amu and Kukai

Amu and Kukai bowed, smiled at each other, then people took pictures of them smiling lovingly at one another. Yes, you heard me, lovingly!

After the awards, Amu and Kukai both went to the locker rooms and came back out looking perfect and neat.

"Tonight is the night of the last school sleepover!" exclaimed Nadeshiko smiling at the duo who came out tired

"THE FUN BEGINS!" yelled Yaya as she threw a fist in the air and the rest of them laughed

* * *

Done!

Ikuto- Joy…

Me- YES!!

Kukai- (Cries) Ears….Bleeding…..Pain

Tadase- What's wrong Ari-san?

Me- Nothing! I JUST HAVE SOMEONE TO ARGUE WITH!! YAY!!

Amu- Oh great…

Me- What?

Amu- Because of Kukai with the "Bleeding", I have Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love in my head!

Me- I LOVE THAT SONG!!

Kukai- (Whimpers and whines) Kami, I'm going to die of blood loss from you…….

Me- NO!! KUKAI DON'T LEAVE AMU HERE!! SHE'LL END UP WITH IKUTO!!

Ikuto- (Ears perk up) Huh? If that's what's going to happen, then let him die Ari! DIE KUKAI DIE!!

Amu- No Ikuto! I don't want Kukai-kun to die! He's too close to me and too good of a friend to let him die for no good reason at all! Ikuto I swear to Kami, if you kill him--….

Ikuto- (Cuts off Amu) Why? Why Amu, why? Why do you only care about Kukai when you know about my feelings? BAKA!!

Me- (Bursts out laughing) Oh my Kami….ahhh….THAT WAS SO FUNNY IKUTO!! AWESOME JOB OF MIMICKING UTAU! That was hilarious! (Wipes tears from eyes)

Ikuto- (Blinking and raising eyebrow) I wasn't kidding around when I said that!

Me/Amu- (Amu blushes from embarrassment and I blush from lack of knowledge that Ikuto was joking) IKUTO!!

Ikuto- Kidding! Just kidding! You should have seen your faces! They were hilarious!

Me/Amu- IKUTO!!

Me- Character Transformation: PERFECT CRYSTAL!!

Amu- Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!!

Me/Amu- My Heart Unlock!!

Ikuto- OH MY F-- KAMI!!

Me/Amu- Hahaha……

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	4. The School Sleepover

It's little me; back from….umm…..my housie! (Is that a word?)

Ikuto- Are you finally going to make an Amuto story?

Me- You're kidding right? I LOVE KUKAIMU!

Kukai/Amu- (Blush)

Me- Hehe….I love making you two blush!

Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: The School Sleepover

After the soccer game, the Guardians went to their gold tent, which indeed, looked like a house.

It had 6 bathrooms with one BIG as in HUGE bedroom. There were 5 bedrooms in the house. There was also a kitchen with a dining room.

When they got in the tent (House), they immediately went into the bathrooms to change their clothes into their sleep wear.

Tadase wore a simple blue T-shirt with long black pants. He had simple black slippers on. Same hair.

Yaya came out wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with polka dots and cupcakes on it. Her pants were the matching part of her shirt, except with hot pink stripes racing down the side of them. She wore cute, fluffy bunny slippers that were pink. Her hair was in its usual pigtails.

Nadeshiko had a periwinkle/lilac nightgown on. It was a ¾ sleeve and it reached above her ankles. She had purple slippers on. She let her hair down for once.

Kukai came out wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscular arms. He wore green pants with green slippers on. Same hair.

Amu wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top that fit really well and it hugged her curves. Her top said, "I have three personalities". Her shorts were up to the middle of her thigh and had a red heart, blue spade, and a green clover on the sides. She wore pink flip flops that were 2 inches high as her slippers. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs let to the side. Her ponytail was held by her usual X clip.

When they came out, they saw all the students in front of the stage looking at them with hearts in their eyes. None of the Guardians were wearing their capes.

"AHHHHH!! AMU-CHAN LOOKS KAWAII IN HER PAJAMAS!!" yelled Amu's fan boys as they had hearts in their eyes and she rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms

"KUKAI-KUN LOOKS SO HOT!!" yelled Kukai's fan girls as they drooled and Kukai just stood there staring

The rest of the Guardians also had fans but they weren't as loud as Amu and Kukai's fans.

"Alright! Everyone, we will first play a game that when we pick your name from the basket, you have to describe your crush to all of us. If you don't have a crush, describe the one you are most fond of! First it will be…Nadeshiko Fujisaki!" exclaimed Tadase as Nadeshiko blushed and went up on stage and held a microphone

Nadeshiko cleared her throat and said, "My crush is a really shy boy, but sometimes, he can be quite demanding"

Amu smiled, _"Tadase-kun is her crush isn't he? Cool! And to think, a few years ago I would have been so jealous!"_

Nadeshiko picked a name from the basket, "Saaya Yamabuki!"

Saaya squealed, flipped her hair, and walked onto the stage tripping a few times. When she got the microphone she said, "Though I already know my crushes like me back, I'm just going to say their names, 'Tadase Hotori-san and Kukai Souma-sama!

"Next is……Yaya Yuiki?" said Kukai as he got the name from the basket and looked around weirdly

Yay actually blushed and grabbed the microphone, "I'll just say his name and get it over with, okay? YUO YAKUSARI!!"

Girls gasped and stared wide eyed at their beloved Guardian, "You like the pervert?!"

Yaya laughed and took a name out of the basket, "Kukai Souma isn't going to be single after tonight!"

Kukai ruffled Yaya's hair and said, "I'm actually in love with one of my best friends! She has a soft, cold personality on the outside, but when she's with her closest friends, she opens up! She has the face of an angel and if you catch my drift, she's the most beautiful person I have ever met; inside and out. And she's the most talented person that I've ever met! AND I DO NOT LIKE OR LOVE SAAYA YAMABUKI!"

Amu looked away and had a hurt look in her eyes, _"It's probably Sion, and I told him that it was love! But he just wouldn't believe me! Guess it's too late now….." _

Kukai blushed and took a name out of the basket. When he got the name and took a good look at it, he had a curious and mischievous glint in his beautiful emerald eyes, "Ah! Will the "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori come up here please?"

Amu gave a playful nudge at his ribs and pretended to glare, "You baka! I'm already up here!"

Kukai shrugged and grinned at the shorter girl, "Sorry Amu-chan, now, will you please describe to us your oh-so-lovable love? I'm sure your fan boys would love to hear!"

Amu rolled her eyes, took the microphone, and stared at everyone, "I'm in love with one of my best friends. He has an outgoing and cheerful personality. He's the most handsome boy I've ever known. He's 

the one I trust the most and love. I have told him all my secrets, well, except the one about me being in love with him. He's also sweet and athletic!"

Kukai frowned slightly, _"It's gotta be Tadase! I mean, she used to like him, so why not like him again? I mean, how sweet and cheerful can Tadase get? Seriously, the guy's like a robot!"_

(A: N/ Ohh!! Looks like one couple is jealous!)

Amu reached into the basket and pulled out a name, "Tadase Hotori!"

"The girl that I'm in love with has four different personalities, she can be outgoing, she can be serious, and she can be sweet. I'm in love with her because I think all her personalities make up her one, perfect outer personality; the personality I love the most. She's also very beautiful!"

Amu stared at Tadase in shock, _"Oh my freaking gosh! He's in love with me! But, I don't love him like that! I love him as a brother! Kukai has stolen my heart, not him!"_

Kukai stared at the two in horror, _"NO! He has just basically confessed to Amu! Amu has a crush on him, so she's gonna say 'yes'! I've lost my chance…what a failure!"_

Everyone knew who Tadase was talking about: Amu. Now, they were all waiting for her response; especially Tadase and Kukai.

After a few moments, Amu spoke, "Tadase-kun?"

"Yes Hinamori-san?"

"I'm so sorry! But, I have to reject you, because, I'm in love with another guy, and it's not you!"

Both Tadase and Kukai were in shock. Tadase was a bad kind of shock while Kukai had the kind of shock that you use with celebrating.

"_YES!! SHE LOVES ANOTHER GUY AND IT'S NOT TADASE!! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO COMPETE WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FOR HER! Now….to find out who she likes…."_ Kukai thought as he stared at a heartbroken Tadase

"B-But H-Hinamori-san!"

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun!" exclaimed Amu not wanting to look Tadase in the eye. She hated this! She hated hurting one of her best friends!

"OH MY GOSH!! SHE JUST REJECTED TADASE!! SHE'S SO COOL!!" yelled everybody except the Guardians

Tadase gave Amu a sad smile and walked up to her, "I am very sorry Hinamori-san, I hope we can still be best friends okay?" Amu then nodded and smiled at Tadase. But, it was not the smile she gave Kukai, and that made Kukai very happy.

The confessions went on, and it turns out, Yuo Yakusari liked Yaya back, so they became a couple that night. (A: N/ Can you believe it? The youngest one gets the first boyfriend! I'm gonna call them the "Double Y" couple because of their names, "Yaya and Yuo")

All of a sudden, they heard the door slam…….it was…Ron!

"What's going on here?" asked Ron as he walked slowly over to a frightened Amu who was stepping back and Kukai immediately went into defense mode and stood in front of Amu with his arms around her with an angry look on his face

"Stay away from her Hisakori! She doesn't like you!" yelled Kukai having character changed with Daichi (Not the one with the costume!)

Tadase stepped up, "She's too good for you! You don't deserve her!" He also character changed with Kiseki

Nadeshiko character changed with Temari, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!"

And Yaya character changed with Pepe, "Go away Hisakori! Get out of here!"

Amu smiled at her friends; she had people who cared for her!

"Awwww, how sweet is this? The handsome Jack Chair, Kukai Souma is protecting his fairytale princess, Joker Chair, Amu Hinamori!" exclaimed Ron

Amu blushed and stared at Ron who was smirking.

She then nodded to Ran who smiled and nodded back. She transformed into her cheerleader-like state.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

Everyone looked shocked and up at Amu who flew in front of Ron.

"Unlock my heart!" Ron became unconscious but just before that, he yelled,

"I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU!! BUT I KNOW WHO YOU LOVE!!"

Kukai literally kicked him out through the window somewhere far away. Amu then untransformed.

Amu's fan boys started asking her out….especially Fred.

But of course, Amu rejected him coolly and watched him walk away with a depressed look on his handsome face.

Tadase got curious about who Amu loved and decided to ask her.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes Tadase-kun?"

"Who do you really love?"

Amu sighed and made him promise to not tell anyone, and of course he did so.

"Alright! I'm in love with Kukai-kun! But don't tell him because I am sure he doesn't like me like that and he'll reject me for sure! I just don't wanna ruin our friendship!" whispered Amu as she looked like she was about to cry

At that moment, Tadase felt compassion, pity, rage, and jealousy all powered up in him. He tried to comfort Amu the best he could. He hugged her tight but she was still stiff.

"_She still must be stiff because it's not Kukai who is hugging her….It is just not fair! I was so sweet to her for all those years! What am I saying? At the first time she confessed to me, what did I say? 'I'm sorry', that's what! I basically rejected her in front of everybody! But, they still thought that she was cool so it did no harm to her reputation. Still, I hurt her deeply! I saw her face when she ran out! And when I got the chance to confess to her some years ago when we were on vacation with Kukai at his grandpa's house, I ended up confessing to her about her other would-be self, Amulet Heart! Sure I like Amulet Heart too, but I love Amu all together! I don't get why she gave up on me! And it is not like Kukai wasn't nice to her all this time! He comforted her, carried her, and he made her laugh! I've never really done any thing like that sort, so what right do I have for her to love me and not Kukai? I mean, it is so obvious that Kukai's most important person is Amu! Amu just doesn't see it! Kukai cared for her all those years, he was her most special friend, so maybe he truly does deserve her! Wait, no! I can't give up yet! I'll try to make Amu see that I love her and maybe even get her to love me back! Yes!"_

(A: N/ Tadase is such a dummy….no offense to Tadase fans!)

Kukai saw Amu, ran to her, and he hugged her tightly. She relaxed into the hug, not being as stiff or nearly as stiff as she was when Tadase himself gave her a hug. She felt safe in Kukai's arms, not like in Tadase's arms, in which she felt unsafe, unprotected, revealed, and scared.

Kukai was worried about her so he lifted up her chin and gazed into her amber with his own concerned emerald eyes, "Amu-chan, what's wrong? You can tell me! But I swear, if that Ron or Fred hurt you in any way, I will beat them up to a bloody pulp! No one as in no one, not even me, hurts you and gets away with it! If any one hurts you, just tell me okay? I'll make them wish that they or even their parents were never born!"

"Thanks Kukai-kun, but it's nothing!" exclaimed Amu as she hugged Kukai back and then they broke apart

"Let's go back to this party!" exclaimed Kukai then they ran back to their friends

* * *

Finished!

Ikuto- Why do you update every few days?

Me- I like writing!

Ikuto- About Amuto?

Me- Nope, still Kukaimu!

Amu- IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!

Tadase- Thieving feline…

Ikuto- So? I stole your key and you scar me with a stupid name?

Me- Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


	5. The Week of Graduation

I'm back!

My last day of school was on Friday! I'm dedicating this chapter to my friends whom I will miss during summer vacation….don't know about the boys though!

--Warning-- Read!

Also, I am sorry for taking so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so long to update! It is because I just remembered that I have my story, "Oblivious to Love" to update, but I forgot to start writing the next chapter to that too! I went out with friends for the past two days which is the reason why I am taking so long to update! It is summer vacation! What do you expect? Also, I'm here to inform you guys that I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story! I know! And it's only the fifth chapter! Give me more good reviews and I'll do my best to continue! And with my best, you will not be disappointed!

--Warning--

Amu- Finally!

Me- (Raises eyebrow) Why? Do you want me to skip to your kissing part already?

Kukai- (Blushes) We have a-a k-k-kissing p-part??

Me- (Nods)

Amu- (Faints)

Kukai- (Wide eyes) Amu-chan! Ari-chan, I'll bring Amu-chan to the nurse okay?

Me- (Nods)

Kukai- (Waves) Ja ne!

Me- Ja ne Kukai!

Now here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Week of Graduation

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" asked Kukai as he and Amu walked to some of their non-Guardian friends, the soccer team

Most of the boys shrugged and when they saw Amu, they started drooling, "Amu-chan! How are you? Are you excited for summer? We are! Would you like to go out some time during vacation?"

"Gomen boys, but I'm kind of going to be busy! Gomen again!" said Amu sweat dropping but letting a sweet smile show on her face, which made the boys start squealing

"KAWAII!!"

Even Kukai sweat dropped; they then went back to their Guardian friends.

"Alright every one, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" yelled Kukai into the microphone on the stage

"US!!"

"Okay, let us Guardians go down there and Tadase will start the game!" said Kukai and the Guardians walked gracefully down the stairs without tripping at all; unlike a certain someone….(cough-Saaya-cough)

"Oi! The rules of the game are no disgusting perverted stuff and no removing clothes! No 5 minute make out sessions either!" exclaimed Amu coolly as she sat in her place next to Kukai on the floor

"SO "COOL--…." Yelled Amu's fans but they were cut off by a character changed Nadeshiko

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!"

The people shut up and Tadase began the game by picking a person.

"Gina Bakaori truth or dare?" asked Tadase and the shy Gina picked truth

"Truth"

"Is it true that you have a crush on Kukai Souma?"

"TADASE!!"

"H-Hai….."

Kukai let out a sad smile to the younger girl, "I'm sorry Bakaori-san, but I don't like you like that!"

Gina let out a smile at her senpai, "Arigato Souma-senpai! Gomen for disturbing you!"

Kukai shook his head and smiled, "No harm done Bakaori-san!"

"Bakaori-san, it is your turn to pick a person!" exclaimed Nadeshiko putting back on her sweet old self

"Hai Fujisaki-senpai….umm…Yamabuki-senpai?" asked Gina

Saaya had sparkles in her eyes and smiled at the young girl, "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! MUHAHAHAHA!" yelled Saaya and then she got up, jumped, and sat back down again with an innocent smile

"O-Okay? Umm….some one help me!!" exclaimed Gina not knowing what to do

"YAYA-CHAN KNOWS WHAT TO DO!!" yelled Yaya as she whispered to Gina who smiled and nodded

"I dare you to go to Mr. Koura's office where he hides his clothes and steal his underwear!" exclaimed Gina and everyone but Amu gasped

"Fine! I'll be right back!" said Saaya dashing off and coming back in full speed with a brief in her hands

"EWWWWW!!" yelled the girls except the Guardian girls

"Okay! Yamabuki-san! Pick someone please!" exclaimed Kukai and Saaya smiled

"Souma-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Truth…?"

"Alright! Is it true that you love me??" asked Saaya with hearts in her eyes

"Um….sorry but no…" said Kukai with another sad smile on his face

"Okay!" exclaimed Saaya still smiling

"Kukai-kun! Pick someone!" yelled Yaya ready to punch Kukai if he didn't pick anyone

"Alright! Oi, Amu-chan!" exclaimed Kukai looking at Amu who was staring out the window

Amu put one of her hands on her hip and turned around with an annoyed look, "What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother Amu-chan, but I picked you for truth or dare!"

"Nani!?"

"Truth or Dare Amu-chan?" asked Kukai looking at a fuming Amu

"Fine, truth!"

"Sure, is it true that you like a boy on the soccer team?" asked Kukai curious to know if he was friends or at least apprentices with the guy Amu liked

Amu blushed lightly, "Hai"

Kukai smiled on the outside and in the inside.

"_YES!! I still have a chance with her! But what if it is Fred?! Wait, Fred? The guy she just rejected a few hours? I highly doubt it. Knowing Amu, if he was her crush, she would have said, 'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!' Yeah…well I get my point! I'm talking to myself why again? I'm not lonely am I? Look! Amu-chan's calling me! Better snap back to reality! Wow, I scare myself!"_

"Kukai-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Gomen Kukai-kun, but you were dazing off a bit!" exclaimed Amu raising an eyebrow at her friend

"Eh? Really? I had no idea! Arigato Amu-chan!" exclaimed Kukai ruffling Amu's hair which resulted in her hair being put down with nothing on. It turned out to be quite long.

"Whatever" said Amu in her "Cool and Spicy" way and she fixed it and let it be in its straight nature

"OH MY KAMI!! AMU-CHAN LOOKS SO PRETTY WITH HER HAIR DOWN!! WEAR IT OFTEN!! IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK EVEN MORE HOT!!" yelled/screamed/shouted Amu's fan boys while their drool landed on the floor

Anyone would eyes could see why Amu's fan boys were drooling. Amu's hair swayed and danced with every move she made. Her serious, yet happy face made her look like an angel. Her clothes were perfectly fit with her body. And her perfect long legs and arms were exposed with her clothing. Heck! Even Kukai thought she looked like one hot angel! We didn't know he had it in him! But then again, he's a boy with teenage hormones! (Kukai- …)

"Will you bakas be quiet? It's 10:58 in the night! You're gonna wake everyone around the neighborhood up!" exclaimed Amu rolling her eyes and crossed her arms

"Pick someone Amu-chan!" said Yaya bouncing up and down

"Fine……Nadeshiko! Truth or dare?" asked Amu as she stared at a flushed Nadeshiko

"Um...Truth please!"

"Is it true that you are an only child?" asked Amu as Nadeshiko nodded

"Yeah!"

"Pick some one now!" exclaimed some kids from their grade

"Hai, Tadase-kun, truth or dare?" asked Nadeshiko to a shocked Tadase

"Dare…?"

"Alright, I dare you to read your diary to the whole school!"

* * *

Done!

Me- I'm all alone now….

Nadeshiko- I'm here Ari-chan!

Me- Arigato Nadeshiko-chan! I get to tell you my good news!

Nadeshiko- What is it?

Me- My last day of school was yesterday!

Nadeshiko- That's great!

Me- And the awards ceremony was on Thursday, and I got a trophy for getting the highest overall average in my grade!

Everyone- Damn…

Nadeshiko- Gomen Ari-chan but I have to go! I have a performance! (Leaves)

Me- I'm alone again…

(Ikuto pops out of no where)

Ikuto- I will spell it out for you….M-A-K-E-A-N-A-M-U-T-O-S-T-O-R-Y….N-O-W!

Me- Let me spell this out for you….N-O-W-A-Y!!

Ikuto- (Chases me)

Me- (Escapes)

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	6. The King's Diary

Hello!

I have decided that I am going to continue this story to the very end that I have not yet planned! :P

This story will go on until I decide that I am going to end it! Cheers for all!

Ikuto- After the story will you finally write an Amuto?

Me- Maybe…

Ikuto- Yes! I knew it! Thank you Kami-sama! You are so nice Ari-chan! May Kami-sama bless you for eternity!

Me-…Not...

Ikuto- WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?? WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME AND MAKE ME SUFFER WATCHING A KUKAIMU TAKE PLACE! (Gags) Wow, even the word, "Kukaimu" makes me gag! See what you have done to me Ari? You see!?

Me- I like Kukai and Amu better together! And I am super happy because one of my favorite stories of all time, "The penetrelaun" has finally been updated!

Amu- Wait, does this chapter honestly have Tadase's diary in it?

Me- Yeah, why?

Amu- Ikuto told me that he wants to blackmail him so he wants a copy…

Me- IKUTO!!

Ikuto- Ja ne!

Now here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The King's Diary

"I HAVE TO WHAT??" yelled Tadase losing his cool for a moment

"You have to read your diary aloud to all of us!" exclaimed Nadeshiko unfazed at Tadase's outburst

"How do you know I have a diary?" asked Tadase nervously as he stared at the smiling Guardians

"When we came over your house we found it under your bed!" exclaimed Yaya still smiling at a blushing Tadase

"Oh fine! No laughing though!" exclaimed Tadase as he took a blue book out of his bag

"Ahem….here I go"

"_ 12/31/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is New Year's Eve! It's 5 minutes to midnight and I'm here with the Guardians! They say that if you kiss someone at midnight on New Year's Day, you'll end up with them forever as your lover. I kinda wish that I could kiss Hinamori-san. I admit that I have a crush on her. She's cute and she's really nice. She has three Guardian Charas, interesting. She just joined the Guardians, but anyone could tell that she's really special. Souma-kun was daring me to wear just the prettiest dress which was a light blue and high heels. But of course I rejected it. I'll probably write my next diary entry in a few minutes for a new day. (A: N/ Thank you to __Shiro-Kitsune8__ for mentioning the idea of the prettiest dress thing!)_

_Tadase_

_1/1/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's New Year's Day at 12:01 A.M, but I didn't get the chance to kiss Hinamori-san. Souma-kun actually gave her a little peck at midnight. I think those two will get together really soon. They practically are a couple! They hang out all the time and are inseparable! I wonder why Souma-kun hasn't made his move yet. I mean, it's really obvious that he cares for her more than just a friend. But for Hinamori-san, it is hard to tell because she doesn't show her feelings very much. Though I think she likes him, no, I think she loves him! I mustn't give up on her yet! But maybe it's just a crush? _

_A Confused Tadase_

_3/24/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in a while! It's because of all our duties as Guardians! Boy have Souma-kun and Hinamori-san gotten closer! Today was one of our dances. Souma-kun and Hinamori-san danced together several amounts of times. I danced with Hinamori-san too, but only as friends. All of us Guardians had a lot of fans and people asking us for dances! Temari, Fujisaki-san's Guardian Chara offered to dress all of us, both boys and girls who are Guardians, to make us wear kimonos! Kimonos! For heaven's sake, she almost gave me a kimono that was blue and purple with flowers and rhinestones on it! I was horrified! It's not that I didn't want to lose my pride, it is just embarrassing because I'm a boy. None of us hates Fujisaki-san, we all enjoy having her! I am not gong to insult her. Actually, it is quite amusing being with the Guardians. Eh?! Its 10:30, it's past my curfew! Don't want Mother dear to get angry! Bye!_

_Tadase_

_4/1/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is April Fool's Day, and boy did I get pranked! Souma-kun and Yuiki-san threw water balloons at me as soon as I entered the Royal Garden. Fujisaki-san dropped a device on me that put on a purple kimono with faux fur on the edges and collar with colorful flowers every where. And the worst part is that Hinamori-san pulled a rope which caused me to fall, land in a pile of mashed potatoes and gravy; which I hope it wasn't dog crap. And honey fell from a bucket above my head and chicken feathers _

_poured on me. They put a plastic crown on my head as well. I was sort of mad, but we were all laughing at the end. I was relieved after I took a bath and got rid of all that mess that was dumped on me. I am not a Prank King, so when I pranked them back, my pranks were not perfect. Though I have to admit, I did a pretty good job! When Yaya had to go to her Ballet Class, she opened up her duffel bag expecting to see her tutu perfect and flawless. But actually, I had the words, "Tadase Hotori is King!" sewed in big, red letters all around the skirt. With Fujisaki-san, I took her kimono for her daily performance, and she got totally pissed off. She Character Changed and beat me up with that broom of hers. I popped Souma-kun's soccer ball, and I would have never imagined that a guy would get so mad about a popped soccer ball! I mean, you could always buy another one! Hinamori-san is hard to prank, so I just didn't prank her. I disappoint myself as king. Ja!_

_Tadase_

_4/21/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_MUHAHAHA!! MUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! Gomen Diary-san, but Fujisaki-san just called me "Prince" by accident. I can't believe that my Guardian Chara is my would-be-self of taking over the world! Though, it is obvious that anyone would want people to bow down to them and call them their master and have any thing they want at the snap of their fingers. Yuiki-san just joined our grade today. The vice-principal told us that it was for important reasons and they wouldn't tell us the exact reason why Yuiki-san was upgraded. I don't know why, but I feel like my dreams of taking over the world will soon be crushed. Ja ne, Diary-san!_

_A Depressed King Tadase_

_5/14/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom actually wanted me to paint my nails blue! BLUE?! Yes, blue! And then you wouldn't guess what else happened! After I rejected it, she tried to get me wear black nail polish! A guy and black nail polish equals emo! AND I AM NOT EMO! Also, I heard if you were a guy who even wore nail polish in general, you were just basically gay. No offense to any gay men out there though……But the worst part was, SHE MADE ME WEAR A SKIRT! AND…. ACTUALLY DID! My mom took pictures, but I hid them somewhere! Oh no! My mom is looking for them and she's gonna ask me! Gotta go!_

_Tadase_

_5/21/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember the last time I wrote an entry? About the black nail polish? Yeah, I removed it the same day. It turns out that Mother read an article somewhere about how only real men wore nail polish, and so she tried it out on me to see if I was gay! She also tried on hot pink, but it turns out that my color is fuchsia. Of course I removed it. Am I really gay? NO!! Ja!_

_Tadase_

_6/19/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_It turns out Souma-kun won't be leaving us, because we'll be joining him in High School! All of us Guardians are excited! We met up with Amu's old best friend today…Senari-san was it? Yeah! Souma-kun seemed to be pretty jealous when Hinamori-san hugged him. Senari-san looks kind, but he looks like he's hiding something…Hm…Well, that's just me! Ja ne!_

_Tadase"_

"That's seriously all you wrote in a year?" asked Yaya staring at a blushing Tadase

"Yeah, I know it was short, but I really had not that much time because of all our duties as Guardians. At least I even wrote a diary, ne?" asked Tadase staring at his fellow friends who were looking at him in shock

His fan girls were scared for 2 reasons.

They knew he was madly in love with Amu.

Or

They thought he was gay.

And they were most frightened by the latter.

Kukai and Amu were blushing quite deeply as they refused to stare at each other and stared out the windows on the opposite sides of the other victim of embarrassment.

"What do you two lovebirds have to say about this? Eh, Amu-chan, Kukai-kun?" asked Nadeshiko smiling at the two blushing lovebirds

* * *

Done! Boy is Nadeshiko evil, ne?

Me- Wow, I haven't done a humor in a while!

Tadase- Am I gay?

Me- We all question that Hotori-kun!

Tadase- (Cries) WAH!! I'M GAY!!

Amu- And to think, I liked a gay dude!

Ikuto- That's why you need a real man Amu! (Points to himself, but Amu ignores him and stares at Kukai)

Amu- I know Ikuto, that's why I have Kukai-kun!

Kukai- (Blushes) A-Arigato Amu-chan…

Me- (Snapping pictures) I'm going to be rich! Crud, Hotaru is rubbing off on me!

Ikuto/Amu/Kukai- Hotaru?

Me- Gakuen Alice, or also known as, "Alice Academy"!

Amu- (Nods)

Me- I love that anime/manga! Natsume and Mikan belong together!

Ikuto- (Looks at my story, "Oblivious to Love") Wait, it says here that you used to think that me and Amu belonged with each other!

Me- Exactly! "Used" is the key word! I hate Amuto now…Kukaimu rocks harder!

Kukai- Ari, you are embarrassing us!

Me- Gomen Kukai, but it is not my fault that you ad Amu as a couple results in total cuteness! I mean, you guys have total chemistry that isn't really shown any where else on the show! You caught her when she fainted, cheered her up when she wanted to quit the Guardians, and saved her with awesome moves from the ugly and mean Utau! No wonder why she is mean Ikuto! She is related to you!

Ikuto- I take me being mean as a compliment! And I do not get the fact of her being related to me! I mean, I have blue hair and blue eyes! And she has blonde hair and purple eyes! I mean, we do not look like we have even a gram of the same blood! From either parents! And her possessiveness! I do not have one ounce of possessiveness in my body!

Me- Yeah right! What do you call you fighting over Amu like she was the last bottle of milk in the grocery store?!

Ikuto- I am just interested in her! I just think that she is beautiful, smart, talented, hot--..

Tadase- Do not talk about Hinamori-san in such way! You thieving feline!

Ikuto- You're one to talk…_GAYLORD!_

Tadase- (Gasps) Oh no you didn't!

Ikuto- Oh I think I just did!

Kukai/Amu/Me- Ja ne!

See you again soon!

PrincessSerenity2630


	7. An Act of Hate and an Act of Comfort

Hi I'm back! Sorry for taking so long!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed for this story!

Ikuto- Now that that's over, will you please write an--……

Me- WILL YOU BE QUIET?? I WILL NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER WRITE AN AMUTO STORY!! GOT IT??

Ikuto- Yes m'am! (Shivers)

ClumsyGirlm- Hey Ari!

Me- OOOOOOOOMMMMMGGGGG!! Why do you keep popping up everywhere?

Cait (ClumsyGirlm) - Not my fault, some one let me in!

Me- Let me guess, was it that gay looking, blonde one?

Tadase- HEY! I AM NOT GAY LOOKING!

Cait- You should really look into the mirror gay guy…

Tadase- Who you calling "gay"? Wait, who are you?

Me- Caitlin, Tadase, Tadase, Caitlin…okay?

Cait- I'm Ari's best friend!

Me- WHO LET YOU IN!!

Cait- That perverted blue headed guy over there! (Points at Ikuto who now looks scared)

Me- IIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!

Ikuto- OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGG!! HELP!! (Runs Away)

Cait- Ari-chan, or in this case, PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Shugo Chara, but she does own her OC's.

Me- Thanks Cait-chan!

Cait- CONTINUE THE STORY!!

Now here's chapter 7! (Saaya lovers beware!)

* * *

Chapter 7: An Act of Hate and an Act of Comfort

"Eh? What we have to say about this? Oh, well, we're just friends!" explained Kukai, who was hoping he was lying all the way

"_I hope what I'm saying isn't true! I want so much to be more than friends with Amu-chan! I care about her so much!"_

"Absolutely! I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this! If you ask me, its nonsense to make such a fuss about my love life!" said Amu putting on her "Cool and Spicy" act again, but she was also hoping to lie about her words

"_Gosh I hope this is all a lie! I don't usually lie, but I really want this to not be true! I don't want my relationship with Kukai-kun just to be a brotherly sisterly relationship! Or even just friends for that matter! I want him to be more than just that! Some things will never come true….no matter how much you wish for them to happen….how depressing my life is! It's not fair that every one who admires me thinks that my life is so great! They're the reason my life is sometimes unfair. I love and care about Kukai so much!"_

Both Amu and Kukai were hurt by the others' actions, but both decided not to show it on the outside, but only in the inside.

"You two obviously seem to be denying your affection for one another! But the question is, why?" asked Gina as she stared at the blushing duo

"We are not hiding any kind for each other! We are very close, as in best friends!" exclaimed Amu whose arms were still crossed and eyes narrowed with tears threatening to fall out

"Amu-chan is right! We might have affection for each other, but as friends!" said Kukai whose eyes were as hard as diamonds and they sparkled in the bright light

Saaya had enough, she had finally cracked against Amu, "Kami-sama! CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP ABOUT AMU! AMU THIS! AMU THAT! IT'S SO ANNOYING! SHE'S A SPOILED BRAT WHO DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO JOIN THE GUARDIANS IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE'S AN UGLY THING WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BREATH THE AIR THAT WE DO! SHE'S A DISGUSTING CREATURE WHO HATES ALL LIFE!"

Every one was left shocked by what Saaya said.

Nadeshiko got pissed off pretty bad, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YAMABUKI!!"

Tadase yelled at a girl for the first time in his life, "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN!!"

Yaya got pretty mad too, "LOOK AT YOUR SELF!! YOU'RE A COMPLETE DOLT!"

Kukai got really, crazy, and totally mad, "YOU ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING CREATURE I HAVE EVER SEEN!!"

And everybody defended Amu, even the fans that didn't like her too much, "THAT'S RIGHT!!"

Amu had tears rolling down her eyes and ran to the golden tent, into her bedroom and locked it.

Kukai saw Amu run away and ran as fast as he could to catch up with her.

"Amu-chan! Open the door! You know nothing that Yamabuki said is true! Please!" exclaimed Kukai banging on the door and an Amu with a tear stained face opened the door

Amu collapsed in his arms and he carried her to her bed where he lied down with her, holding her in his strong arms.

"K-Kukai-kun! I-I d-didn't e-even w-want t-to j-join t-the G-Guardians i-in t-the f-first p-place! I'm awful!" cried Amu while sobbing in to Kukai's newly wet shirt

"Don't say that you are awful! You are the best person in the world! And besides, you are with the Guardians now! Yamabuki is a jerk! Do not believe a word that girl or shall I say monster said! You are a terrific person!" Kukai softly said by caressing her cheek and hugging her tightly

Amu blushed and the tears stopped flowing and she smiled softly at Kukai, "Arigato Kukai-kun, I should have known better than to listen to Yamabuki. But, I wonder, why does Yamabuki hate me so much? I did not do any thing to her that can make her hate me like she already does! Is it just a natural instinct or does she have an anger problem? I mean, does any one else hate me this much, exactly like she does?"

Kukai shrugged and continued smiling down at Amu, "I do not really know why, maybe she is jealous, or she was just born with her ability to hate Amu Hinamori! She is probably jealous of the attention that you are always getting or that every one always thinks you are so "Cool and Spicy"! Too bad that they do not know the real Amu Hinamori"

"But, I'm glad you do know the real me Kukai-kun. Or I would be lost in a world alone and being misunderstood by every one that I care about. So, arigato for that Kukai-kun." Said Amu and she fell asleep in the arms of her one true love

"You are welcome, Amu-koi" Kukai said softly and he kissed her forehead and also fell asleep

Meanwhile……

All Amu's fans were trying to beat up or even get a hold of Saaya Yamabuki so that they could teach her a lesson about bad mouthing their "Cool and Spicy" idol.

The Guardians went to the Golden tent to go check on Kukai and Amu.

They opened Amu's bedroom door to see a peaceful couple by the name of Kukai and Amu.

"_I knew they would end up together some how" _was what all the Guardians were thinking of at the same time...except Tadase

_"I wish that there was some way that Hinamori-san would be mine...maybe, just maybe!" _was what Tadase was thinking

Done!

Cait- Go read my story, "Just Admit It"! It's in the "Camp Rock" section

Me- Stop advertising your story here!

Cait- Sorry…

Me- I am sorry that it is so short!

Ikuto- NO!!

Me- What?

Ikuto- It's a Kukaimu!

Me- Bye!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	8. The Morning with Questions and Answers

Sorry that I'm late in updating, but it is summer vacation, and I do have a life other than .

Just recently, I went to my cousin's house and brought my best friend, Caitlin there!

Cait (ClumsyGirlm) - Uh-huh! And I became friends with him!

EJ (magic123) – Sure you did….

Cait- Hey EJ!

EJ- Hi Caitlin…

Me- Come on you guys! You met over the weekend! Be at least affectionate towards each other!

Caitlin- What are we?! A couple?

Me- No…well at least I hope not! I mean, my cousin dating my best friend? I mean seriously--…

EJ/Cait- ARI!

Now here's chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Morning with Questions and Answers

When Kukai woke up, he pretended to be asleep so he would see Amu's reaction when she woke up. After about five minutes, she finally woke up, and I might add with a heavy magenta blush on her face.

"A-Amu-chan?" Kukai asked with a pretend sleepy voice

"Ah! Gomen Kukai-kun! I did not know that we were like this! I'm sorry about last night too!" Poor Amu said, still not realizing that Kukai was pretending. She scooted away from him at about 5 inches

Kukai chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry Amu-chan! You did not deserve a single thing that that 'thing' said!"

"I know Kukai-kun…..but it was just so insulting! And, you saw the way she looked at me! It was like she wanted to kill me that instant with her eyes! It was….what is the word? ...strange!" Amu said while she threw her hands up in the air and sighed

Kukai shrugged, laughed, and then poked Amu's cheek, "Oi, don't tell me you are going emotional on me! I do not want to have to deal with you crying all the time and sobbing! And besides, Amu-chan….I can totally assure you that it is totally impossible to kill some one, even though you have the strongest hate towards them, with your glaring eyes…."

Amu "hmphed", crossed her arms, and poked Kukai's forehead, "It might be possible! I mean…we studied about Greek Mythology! You saw how Medusa and her sisters turned people into stone with their eyes! STONE!"

"Amu-chan…."

"Eh?"

"You're being way too dramatic….."

Amu raised an eyebrow at her crush/true love and started poking his nose.

"Errr…Amu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"What's with the poking? I mean I'm going to get a red nose after you have stopped poking me. I am serious; I am going to look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer for crying out loud! And besides…I do not like his song anyways! I mean, 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! Had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw him, you would even say he glows!'. Seriously?" babbled Kukai as he finally blinked at Amu who was now standing up with her hands on her hips.

"_Some one woke up on the wrong side of my arms…."_

"Gosh Kukai-kun, I would have never taken you as one who likes to babble on and on and on and on and on and on and on--…" said Amu before she was cut off by Kukai

"Says one who is babbling on and on and on, and oh you get my point!" Kukai said pointing a shaky finger at his best friend-slash-love-slash-crush…..Boy was life for the two of them way complicated, ne?

"Kukai-kun….it is nine-thirty A.M, we have not eaten since seven-thirty last night. Are you sure that you are not hungry?" Amu asked with a tone of sarcasm, but in the inside, she was truly worried for him

Kukai grinned and shook his head, "Of course not Amu-chan! I am absolutely, positively, definitely, perfectly, apparently, obviously, and happily fine with the way my stomach is right now!"

But…

All of a sudden they heard a grumbling noise. Gee, what can that be?

"I think you and your stomach are disagreeing with some thing. And besides Kukai-kun, I was asking you to go eat, not to get liposuction. Now, let's go eat some thing. I am also starving you know?" Amu exclaimed walking out with Kukai smiling sheepishly following behind her

"_Some times I wonder how I ever fell in love with him…(Sigh)….What people say is true, true love really is blind." _Amu thought as they were walking out of the tent/house

There was a long buffet, and it looked like every one slept in except the Guardians, who as soon as Kukai and Amu had come out of the tent/house, popped out in front of them asking questions about their night together.

"Ne…Amu-chan! Why were you and Kukai sleeping together? Did you do any thing bad? You are too young!" Yaya exclaimed hugging the blushing duo of Amu and Kukai

Amu broke out of the grip, "EH?! What do you think we did?"

Nadeshiko cut in, put her finger up, and simply smiled, "Well you see, since it was so obvious that you two were in love with each other. We thought that you two finally confessed to one another, kissed, hugged, Souma-kun comforted Amu-chan with sweet, comforting words, and you two ended up sleeping together in a romantic turn around! How sweet are we to think of that?"

Kukai started blushing heavily, and when I mean heavily, I mean real crazy.

"WE DID NOTHING OF THAT KIND! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?"

Yaya shrugged, "Eh? How would we know? And besides, you are only in the stage of denial. A very common stage in the phrases of teenage love. Also, you two are the only ones that knew what happened last night. Ne, Tadase?"

"What Yuiki-san said….I am not in the mood for talking about this" Tadase answered with a gloomy mood, a frown, and his eyes closed

Yaya leaned into his ear and whispered, "Tadase, are you jealous about Kukai and Amu-chan liking each other? I mean, you do look pretty pissed off about this and about me and Nadeshiko-chan bringing up the topic about them liking each other. You can tell me and Nadeshiko-chan. Nadeshiko-chan might not like it, but still."

"Oh shush it Yuiki-san. How do you know anything about teenage love any way?" Amu asked, curious of Yaya's strange new knowledge

Yaya laughed evilly, "Ha-ha…Well I do have a boyfriend. So take it from one who has real experience with a man!"

"Yaya-chan…who was your first boyfriend?" Nadeshiko asked

"Yuo-koi…why?" Yaya answered unsure of what was approaching for her

"Yaya…you just started dating…last night" Amu answered sweat dropping with the rest of her fellow Guardians, all except Yaya of course, who pouted.

"What does that have to do with anything? When a girl is in love, a girl is in love! Let me be!" Yaya cried pouting and crossing her arms

"So you are already in love?" asked Kukai raising an eyebrow

Yaya shook her head and blushed, "W-Well no…but one day, I will be!"

"THEN WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME AND KUKAI ABOUT BEING TOGETHER?" Amu yelled quite loud and it woke up the rest of the students in the gym

Kukai put a hand on Amu's shoulder and sighed, "You know Amu-chan…you should not have yelled too loud, it is going to be trouble when all of them start asking us questions…"

"Uh oh" That was the last thing that Amu said before being trampled by a bunch of her fans

* * *

I am so sorry that that was so darn short! It is just that I am having Writer's Block, which is a really bad disease for me! (Tear)

Anyway, I updated as a celebration that I reached my a hundred thousand word mark! I have finally written more than one hundred thousand words in all my stories! I am so proud!

Yaya- Ari-chan…I see cake…can I have a piece?

Me- Sure! (Hands out cake to every one)

Kukai- This is good!

Me- Thanks! Review please! (Hands out cake to reviewers)

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	9. A Blush Worthy Moment

Ha-ha! I am back! Sorry for the long delay, I'm in London right now! ( This was written last week…sorry)

Nadeshiko- London? Well what is it like? I was supposed to go there for school, remember?

Me- Oh yeah! It's awesome!

Nadeshiko- Excellent!

Amu- I am bored, get on with the chapter.

Ikuto- Hey…

Amu- YOU PREVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!! (Kicks Ikuto out)

Kukai- Hi…? Please do not kick me out.

Amu- I will not, it is just that Ikuto is a pervert and you are my best friend, that is all.

Me- (Grins slyly) Nothing more than just friends? Not even more than friends?

Kukai- Well yeah…I guess more than friends….WAIT! NO!

Amu- I guess I would like to be…but it is impossible…..DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

Now here is chapter…wait, what chapter is it?

Yaya- It is chapter nine, Ari-chan!

Now here's chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Blush Worthy Moment

"AHHH!!" Amu yelled as she was picked up by her shocked fans

"AMU-CHAN!" Kukai yelled as he pried his own fans away and grabbed Amu away from her fans and brought her to a corner where no one was even giving a glance, or even a blink towards, therefore, no one noticed that they were gone from the crowd

"Never…Leave…Me…With…That…CRAZY….Crowd….Again…._** Got it?**_" Amu breathed as she glared at Kukai who was now grinning sheepishly.

"Oops…?" Kukai said while shrugging and then hugged Amu playfully; the said girl then raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Kukai pretended to look offended, "What….? A boy can not hug his own best friend? Amu-chan! That hurts you know, that really hurts!" Kukai then turned around and went into the dark corner hugging his knees and bawling out with tears.

Amu sighed and walked to him while smirking.

"Sure….And you said _**I**_ was dramatic." Amu stated as she pulled Kukai in for a hug.

"You care!" Kukai exclaimed as he kissed Amu on the cheek and dashed off, while leaving Amu in a confused, and not to mention blushing, state.

"_I can not believe that I just did that! What if she does not like me? Well that should be a good way to ruin a friendship! I will just make up an excuse and stay calm. Act positive….breath in…breath out…..Amu-chan was right! I am dramatic! Well, that tiny peck sure boosted up my confidence level….Now if I could just tell her my feelings….."_

After a few moments of the kiss sinking into her head, Amu's head shot up, she had a bright light in her eyes and she chased after Kukai, catching up to him in a few seconds.

"_Kukai? Kissed? Me? Shocked! Gosh, I have got to stop with these one word sentences….Does he like me? I wonder if I will ever confess..."_

Kukai grinned when he saw Amu run up next to him.

"Amu-chan! I see that you are improving! You know, just four years ago, you would have been laying there…..dead……unconscious…..no heartbeat…..eyes closed….or opened, which ever you preferred, and…..glaring…..HAHAHAHA!" Kukai stated, and then all of a sudden, he burst out into laughter

"Gee, thanks Kukai-kun. You were a real good trainer back then. You are sure lucky that I had Ran as my Guardian Chara, or, I would have been….what you have said before, okay?" Amu said walking over to the tent to get changed

Kukai just shrugged and followed her, "M'Kay!"

When Amu walked into her room, she saw her three Guardian Charas waking up.

She was about to ask Miki for an outfit design, but she went to the bathroom first.

When Amu came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Miki asked her if she needed an outfit.

"Oh yes Miki! Please! Can you design one?" Amu asked with pleading eyes.

Miki just shrugged and snapped her fingers, "Already came up with one."

Amu was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck, with skulls at the edges. She wore a black pleated mini skirt. Her shoes were black ankle boots with a ribbon on the side. She also wore red knee high lace stockings. Her hair was adjusted into the regular do, with the hairpiece with a skull on the usual red crosses.

**..Serenity..**

Amu walked into Kukai's room to see Kukai with his shirt. He only had his pants on.

Amu immediately blushed scarlet as she turned around, "Gomen Kukai-kun!"

When Kukai saw her, he blushed hard. Not because of his current outfit, but because of Amu's outfit. It hugged her body, and he almost drooled and had a nosebleed at the sight of her. And it was such a _**short skirt**_...

Kukai decided to be evil and he walked in front of Amu to hug her tightly.

"Like what you see Amu-chan?" Kukai asked as he grinned when he saw Amu blush again

"N-Ne! K-Kukai-kun! Stop it!" Amu exclaimed running to her room and sitting on the bed while her heart was beating rapidly

"_I-I can not believe he did that! Gosh! I am so embarrassed! He was so….oh gosh, I am thinking like Ikuto! Does he have to be such a tease? He does not know the effect that he has on me!"_

Kukai walked into the room with a black shirt on with a green vest. He wore jeans with white and green sneakers on.

"This better Amu-chan?" Kukai asked as he ruffled Amu's hair.

Amu hesitantly looked up and found Kukai with a shirt on.

She sighed in relief and flicked his forehead, "Much better. And I swear if you do that again, I will--…."

Kukai cut her off in mid-sentence, "You will what? Kiss me?"

* * *

Ah ha! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait you guys! A whole month! So sorry! And, I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! I just could not help myself!

Kukai- I can not believe that I just said that…..

Me- Ohh! Amu-chan! What are you going to tell him?! I need to know!

Amu- How am I supposed to know? You are the author!

Me- I know! I know! You did not have to be so harsh. Gee, I wonder what got you in such a bad mood! Maybe, I can fix that in the next chapter with a kissing scene?

Amu- You are jut bluffing Ari-chan, you are not actually going to do it.

Me- (Types out loud) **Kukai put his forehead on Amu's, and they closed their eyes to lean in for their first kiss--**

Amu- SHUT UP!! (Blushes)

Ikuto- Yo. Why is that soccer kid stealing my girl?

Amu- YOU FREAKING PERVERT!! GET OUT!! (Kicks Ikuto out….again)

Me- My house is so messed up! I had the Pokemon cast in here a few days ago! And I _**just**_ got my window, door, and closet door fixed! Now! If you break another thing! _**THERE. WILL. BE. HELL. TO. PAY!!**_

Yaya- (Whimpers) Ari-chan is scary….

Me- Sorry! I guess I just got mad! I am my old self again!

Review please!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630

Ari-chan

Hearts. Kisses. Hugs. And Loves.


	10. A Confession's Kiss

I'm back so soon!

Kukai- I still can not believe that we are getting together in this chapter…..

Ikuto- Yo Soccer Kid! First, you steal my girl, and now you're flirting with me? Dude, you know that I do not go that way……

Me- KUKAI WAS TALKING ABOUT AMU YOU STINKIN' PERVERT!!

Amu- And I thought only Tadase-kun was gay……

Tadase- I AM NOT GAY!!

Me- So you are not happy?

Tadase- Well, a little bit, what does that have to do with being gay? Does gay not mean liking people of the same gender?

Me- THAT IS ONE OF THE DEFINITIONS!! THE OTHER MEANS 'HAPPY'!! Stupid Gaylord….

Tadase- I AM NOT A GAYLORD!!

Ikuto- Ummm yes, yes you are.

Tadase- Says one who is a 'PERVERTED CAT DISPLAY BOY'!!

Ikuto- Oh, now it is so on!

Tadase- Bring it on, "_**Display Boy**_"!

Ikuto- Right back at you, "_**Gaylord**_"!

Me- You know….what ever happened to "Thieving Feline"?

Amu- (Sighs) I guess that they grew up, and started using more….colorful….language…..I can not believe people paired me up with those two babies!

Ikuto- Did she just call us babes? Wow Amu! You are becoming so bold!

Me- I have to get on with the story! Get into places!

I'm in a rush, so here's chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Confession's Kiss

"W-What d-did you say K-Kukai-kun?" Amu asked as she blushed heavily at Kukai who looked as serious as ever

"I said would you kiss me?" Kukai said as he pressed his forehead on hers, which made Amu blush even more

"I-I heard what you said….but why?" Amu asked as she got lost in Kukai's beautiful emerald eyes

Kukai's expression softened when he saw Amu confused.

"I said that….because….I-I l-love you, Amu-chan" Kukai leaned in and gave her, her first kiss.

Amu was shocked at first, but she then responded by slowly kissing back. After a few seconds, they broke apart for air.

"K-Kukai-kun--……" Amu started, but once again, she was cut off by Kukai

"I'M SO SORRY AMU-CHAN! I know you do not like me, I just! I just do not know what I was thinking! Gomen Amu-chan!" Kukai exclaimed as he saw Amu blushing and giggling.

"It is fine! I love you too Kukai-kun! I just, I just never saw it coming from you! You just surprised me, that is all. I never thought you loved me back! I was just afraid….." Amu said as she hugged Kukai tightly

Kukai broke the hug and stared into Amu's honey eyes, with a hint of mischief in his own, "Ah! So you love me back, ne? Well, Amu_**-koi**_, what are we going to tell every one? Especially the King; he will be jealous, you know."

Amu spluttered, blushing, "W-Well, Kukai-koi, we can tell them as soon as we get out, okay?"

Kukai sat on the bed, put Amu on his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly.

"Oh, all right, I am fine with that. Now, let's go out and show the crowd a new couple!" Kukai exclaimed as they stood up and walked outside of the tent holding hands.

Everyone had different reactions as they watched the pair go to a table, talk, and laugh together.

Nadeshiko grinned as soon as she saw the pair.

"_THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!! AFTER HOW MANY TIMES ME AND THE OTHER GUARDIANS TRIED TO SET THEM UP TOGETHER?! HOW MANY TIMES?! Now….to get Hotori-kun…."_

Tadase's temper went straight through the (Very far up) roof as soon as he saw Kukai and Amu walk hand in hand.

"_They got together already?! I thought it would have least taken them longer if I had messed with them a little……No! I should not be thinking that! They are both really good friends of mine, and…..they….deserve….to…be…..together…..But………I can not help be jealous…..I wonder if it is love, or is it just a crush? No matter what the consequences, I vow to myself, that I will win Amulet Hinamori. I swear….."_

Yaya walked forward, grinned, and waved at the new couple.

"_YAY! AMU-CHAN AND KUKAI-KUN GOT TOGETHER!! NOW FOR TADASE-KUN AND NADESHIKO-CHAN!! THEY HAVE TO GET TOGETHER! SO THAT ALL OF US GUARDIANS HAVE BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS!!"_

You may be wondering how about everyone else…. Well, they acted mad, and filled with rage, but they were truly happy for them in the inside.

Yaya already had plopped herself into the seat next to Amu's, and she dragged Yuo (The pervert comes back on the scene) with her.

"Hey Amu! How is it going?!" Yuo asked as he winked at Amu, who just rolled her eyes.

Yaya smacked his head, "Baka! You're dating Yaya-chan now!" Yuo responded with a kiss on her cheek.

Nadeshiko was grinning at them, she got excited, and she grabbed Tadase by the wrist and ran to them, placing herself next to Yaya. And Tadase sat next to Yuo who was sitting next to Kukai.

"Ohayo, Yakusari-san." Tadase said as he nodded and smiled at Yuo, who returned the favor.

"Hello, Hotori-san" Yuo grinned and put his arm around Yaya's waist. And the said girl did not seem to notice, because she was busy talking to Amu who kept on yelling at her.

"OH! Now, if you guys want to do anything bad, think of what will happen, if you do! And, you two will fight--…."

"YAYA-CHAN! STOP IT!"

"--, but since you love each other so very much, you will get over it and reunite with a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss--…."

"SHADDUP!"

"-- which will be as beautiful enough to wake grizzly bears in the middle of their hibernation. The heavens will sing--….."

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!"

"-- and you two will be thanking me for thinking that you would get together so soon! --……"

"SHUT--….Wait, what?!" Amu asked

"What? I did think that you two looked and still look perfect together! Is that so bad? I can not do a little match making in my mind? I always pictured you two holding hands--….."

"That's just perverted, Yaya-chan. Real perverted." Amu stated as she crossed her arms.

"How is it perverted, Amu-chan?" Yaya asked, with her curious mind.

Amu sighed, "It just is! Okay?"

Kukai, Tadase, and Yuo were talking too.

"Eh, Souma-kun, if you hurt Hinamori-san in any way. I swear; I don't care if it will be un-King-like. I will burn you to the hottest degree at the temperature that will burn your poor, defenseless body to ashes. Do you understand, Souma-kun?" Tadase asked as serious as he has ever gotten in his life.

Kukai nodded and looked at Tadase with a similar tone, "Hotori, I promise you that I will never hurt Amu. I will hurt, no, kill myself before I even think of hurting my Amu. She is the most important thing in my life, and I do not want to do a thing to let her out of it for even the slightest second. I love her too much to let her go for even that long. I understand that you also love her, and I understand that you will kill me, or burn me to a bloody pulp before I even get the chance to lay a dangerous finger on Amu. So, do you promise me not to hurt our relationship in any way?" Kukai asked as he stared intensely into Tadase's eyes.

Tadase's fingers were crossed on his lap, "I promise you, Souma-kun. I truly do." With that, he walked off into the tent, to change.

Kukai sighed and turned to look at Yuo, who had a look on his face that slightly had fear, and shock.

"Hey, Yakusari, you alright there?" Kukai asked waving a hand in front of Yuo's face. You woke up from his dazed phase and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just a little shocked at how you two talked to each other. I mean, are you guys not best friends, or something?" Yuo asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

Kukai nodded and he gave a grin, "Me and Hotori. We are best friends, so yeah, you're right. But, when it comes to Amu, we are as serious as can be. I mean, she, Fujisaki, and Yuiki, they're our best friends too. All of them, besides Amu, are like our sisters, so we don't want them getting hurt in one, single, possible way. So, Yakusari, you understand that if you hurt Yuiki; you are going to face with the rest of us Guardians, right?"

Yuo gulped and nodded, "Of course, Souma-sama. Like you said, I would not dare try to hurt my Yaya. I care about her too. I don't know if I care about her as much as you care about Amu, but I'm getting there. Believe me, I am."

Yaya squealed and kissed Yuo on the cheek, "Thanks Yuo-koi!"

Kukai gulped and turned to see Nadeshiko and Yaya grinning like evil foxes. And he looked to stare at Amu who was blushing like a tomato.

"_Oh crap. I forgot the girls were here"_

"That was a beautiful confession, Souma-kun! Now, do you plan on telling us why you forgot we were here?" Nadeshiko asked, still grinning slyly

"W-Well….U-Ummm…..Gomen, I just got so into the moment and--….." Kukai started frantically, but he was cut off by Amu poking his cheek.

"Oi. Kukai-koi, stop it. They were just teasing us and you. No worries at all, right Nadeshiko, Yaya-chan?" Amu asked as she glared at her two best friends who just kept on smiling and nodding.

"Alright. Fine! For now! But…..what are you two going to tell your fans?" Nadeshiko asked as she, Yaya, and Yuo left Amu and Kukai to deal with their raging fans……

* * *

I'm sorry about the long time I did not update. I am going back to school on Wednesday, so I will not be able to update for a really long time after this. And, I am really sorry to end this chapter with a cliff hanger! I know you guys hate it, but that was all I got this time. My writer's block has gone away. So "YAY!" for that, but unfortunately, I will not be able to update again because of school work. The work gets tougher this year, believe me.

Ikuto- Wait, so you can not update this Kukaimu story in a long while, right?

Me- (Sighs) Unfortunately, it is so true. I am sorry to all of you fans of this story.

Ikuto- (Praises Kama-sama) YES!! But I have to wonder…..why are you sorry for them? They should be happy, so they can get enough time to read all the magnificent Amuto stories out there. Right, Utau?

Utau- Seriously? You talk to me to talk about Amuto. That's it….I am SOOOO disowning you as my brother. (Walks off)

Amu- Seriously, do not listen to stupid Ikuto's advice. We all hope you will stick with this story until it is done and the sequel is up and done too. We really are all sorry for the unfortunate turn of fate…..

Ikuto- (Mutters) Not all of us….

Amu- (Smiles at reviewers) Yes, all of us. (Kicks Ikuto's shin while still smiling sweetly at all of you fantastic fans!)

Yaya- Yes! We are all sorry! Especially Yaya-chan! SHE WILL NOT GET TO SEE HER YUO-KOI IN SUCH A LONG TIME! WHY ARI-CHAN?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE WE DONE WRONG?!

Me- I will explain this long process again. I will not be able to update because school is starting for me real soon. On Wednesday actually, so I will not get the chance to turn on my laptop and start typing the next chapter. And once again, I apologize for the inconvenience for any of you guys who wanted me to keep going already and put up the next chapter.

Kukai- Why can you not update again?!

Me- Can you please read my last statement before this one, Kukai?

Kukai- (Reads) Oh, I am really sorry to hear that Ari-chan.

Me- Thanks Kukai.

Read the next Author's Note! It is really important!

See you again real later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	11. Dumps and Ice Cream

Hi! I am back! And that means I get to update! Cheers for that!

--

Warning Intense apologizing ahead

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YET! It's just that school has been so busy. And, yeah. Just read ahead.

--

Now, to get down to business, I just had an excellent week, so please do not your hateful reviews bring me down….

I will just say some things before my stars come in. This story has two more chapters left, until it ends…..Sorry!

But, it will definitely have a sequel where they finally go to Golden Rose High School, and guess who's there as a Junior! Ikuto Tsukiyomi! There will be another summary on the last chapter, so I hope you all will check it out when it comes.

Kukai and Amu will still be together, and Ikuto will be some what, jealous. He loved Amu for a while, and when he sees his love with "Soccer Kid", some things will get…weird…

Ikuto- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Me- What?

Ikuto- You make me face Soccer Kid with Amu here, and I am also reading the story. AND you just have to make me lose to him?! Do you not think my pride will be affected by this either?! I really like her, I know other guys do too, but you make me lose her three times? That is really harsh…..

Amu- (Blushes) IKUTO! (Hugs Kukai) He has a name!

Ikuto- Oh, stop defending him! He has no frickin' right to steal you from me!

Amu- I am not a thing that can be given away or stolen! I love Kukai, and I have a right to know who I want to love and be with for the rest of my life! DEAL WITH IT!!

Ikuto- No! I will not! I love you and I will not give up!

Me- Yeah…..I am just going to save the rest of this…..confession for later. Kukai, please kiss Amu so she could shut up.

Kukai- Fine. (Kisses Amu)

Amu- Mpmh! (Kisses back)

Me- Finally!

Here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 12: Dumps and Ice Cream

Amu just slapped her forehead over and over again as Kukai was holding her by the shoulders and telling all the guys that she was taken.

"Kukai!" Amu exclaimed

"Remember, it's Kukai-_koi_." Kukai answered smirked demonically as Amu blushed.

"W-Whatever! Anyways, don't you already think that the guys," Amu pointed to her sobbing male fans "already get the point?"

Kukai chuckled and shrugged, "I guess so. I should give them a break, shouldn't I?"

"Well," Amu sweatdropped at a guy who fainted dramatically "unless you want to be the cause of the deaths of many, and a flood, I suggest you just shut up."

Kukai nodded in agreement, but he only agreed when he shut up…The proper way.

He leaned in to capture Amu's lips with his, into a sweet, long kiss; he pulled away and licked his lips in a seductive way.

"I think you're right; I should shut up, and you always know just the right way to do it." Kukai winked at Amu, who blushed, again.

"NE!!"

The couple turned around to see the source of the whining noise. It was Yaya, who seemed to be disgusted by all the romance and fluff in the air.

"You two!" She pointed to Amu and Kukai who smiled sheepishly "Yaya-chan is getting grossed out by all the kissing! Ew! Do it in private please! Ugh!" Yaya walked away with a gag. Yuo shortly followed with a low chuckle.

"Um…" Tadase looked around nervously at some of the dozen males on the floor "Hinamori-san? Souma-kun? I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should we do with them? Shouldn't we take them to the infirmary?"

"Oh. Yeah, we forgot about them! I'm so sorry!" Amu bowed.

"NO WORRIES!"

Kukai, Amu, and Tadase blinked in surprise as all of the boys jumped up kissed Amu's hand and ran off.

"That was…awkward." Amu said; her face flushed in flattery.

"Do you think they were faking it?" Tadase asked, still staring at the path the boys had run off on.

"Nah…" Amu and Kukai shook their heads.

"Heh," Nadeshiko popped in right next to Tadase "do I wanna know?"

"Yeah…..No." Amu stated and grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist and walked forward.

"Um, what do I--..." Kukai started, but he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"WHATEVER GUYS DO!" Amu yelled and slammed the door of the tent.

Kukai sighed, "So, Hotori, what we do now?"

"Well," Tadase shrugged "we could….Nope. I have no idea, Souma-kun."

"How about we play basketball? Or do you just wanna read some books?" Kukai asked, eyes pleading for a better suggestion.

Tadase nodded, "Reading could work, but don't you think just waiting for the girls would be easier?"

"I guess so." Kukai nodded "So tell me Hotori…."

Tadase looked up, "Yes, Souma-kun?"

"Do you really love Amu?"

Tadase's eyes showed that he was shocked, but his face remained calm.

"Well, if you must know Souma-kun, even if it could hurt you?"

Kukai nodded, "I wanna know any feelings for Amu that you have."

"I love her, but I don't know if it is true love, or if it is just a love that I will give up in a while. It's even harder for me knowing that you, my best friend, is also in love with the same girl. But, I have to give up my love for her, because she picked you, she loves you, Souma-kun, and all I can tell you is that that is the greatest gift you could ask for; love." Tadase explained.

Kukai never got a chance to respond because the girls came out with Nadeshiko's clothes changed.

Nadeshiko wore a knee length white skirt with a fitting lavender tank, and matching lavender flip flops.

Tadase smiled at Nadeshiko and they walked away quietly. They wanted to give the couple some alone time.

"So," Amu started "what were you and Tadase-kun talking about?"

Kukai leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Amu sighed, but nodded in response.

"Hey, do you think Fujisaki likes Hotori? She seems to be around him a lot these days." Kukai asked, taking Amu's hand and walking forward in light steps.

Amu gasped in mock surprise, "No way! I had no frickin' clue, Kukai-koi! What'd you think?" She stood on her tip toes and bopped him on the head lightly before walking off.

"I'll take that as a yes? Hm?" Kukai exclaimed, chuckling and walking after her.

Yaya and Yuo popped up from behind some curtains to see their friends walking away from the scene.

Yaya skipped towards them, "Hey! Yaya-chan wants to be with her friends!"

You took one look at his girlfriend and sighed while following her happy ways.

"Yeah, yeah, what she said."

A-R-I

…_**Well…**_

_**Hey! Are any of you wondering what happened to Saaya? I'll take you to her!**_

A-R-I

A female's silhouette was seen struggling in a smelly area.

"Hey! Someone help me!" The girl screamed.

A man sighed and called for his colleague.

"Lou! We have another one here."

The other man sighed and picked up the young girl and placed her on the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is a dump." The man, named "Lou" explained with another sigh.

The female rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that this is a dump, you foolish man! Now, I demand to call my father so that I can get cleaned up this instant! Or I will get my father to sue you for all you have!"

The men chuckled and gave her a phone.

She took snatched it and started dialing numbers onto the phone.

A loud rustling and a groan was heard on the other line.

"_Moshi Moshi?" _

"NE, DADDY! IT'S ME, SAAYA! I want you to pick me up from this wretched dump right at this very moment!"

"_Sweetie, if you haven't realized, it's only 8:00 A.M, it's two hours earlier than when I usually wake up."_

"So?! I'm your daughter, and you have to care for me whenever, and whatever the situation is! Send me our newest limo, and you better be in it! In five minutes, I'm telling you! Now, good bye Daddy!"

"_Wait! No! Saa--…"_

And she hung up.

"Thank you very much for your help. Have a nice day!" Saaya exclaimed with a bright smile.

She skipped happily to the entrance of the dump.

The men looked at her strangely, and they each had the same thought.

"_Is this girl bipolar, or what?"_

A-R-I

_Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later…_

A large limo came screeching in speed towards the entrance. It almost ran over Saaya.

"Oof!"

She fell on her bottom with a "thud"; running away from the speeding car.

The car door opened, revealing a suit-clad man, with a fake happy expression on his face.

"Saaya, Sweetie! What are you doing in such a filthy place? Who did this to you? Tell Daddy, right now!" Her father exclaimed with a worried expression as he helped her up.

Saaya rolled her eyes, "Who did this to me?! My classmates did this to me! Stupid Hinamori Amu always takes the spotlight, and when I insulted her just a little bit; BAM! They throw me in this stupid, dirty dump! Well, right now, I don't really care! I just want to go home, and take a nice, clean shower with my newest shampoo!" She then stomped off and sat in the limo.

Her father sighed and followed shortly.

A-R-I

**(A/N: Gomen ne, I know I wrote too much about Saaya's dump situation; it's just that I was on a roll. I kept on typing and typing, and I just couldn't stop. Alright, you get the idea…Moving on!)**

Amu stopped walking, and soon everyone paused with her.

"What is it, Amu-koi?" Kukai asked.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked and raised her eyebrows.

Soon, everyone looked, or shall I say "glared", at Tadase and Nadeshiko.

"Oh. We were just going to get some ice cream. Would you like to join us?" Nadeshiko asked with an innocent expression on.

Tadase just slowly nodded.

"YAYA-CHAN WANTS ICE CREAM!" Yaya screamed and dragged Yuo out the door.

"HELP ME!!" Was all that was heard.

"Um, sure?" Kukai said, looking unsurely at Amu.

"Eh, what's ice cream gonna do to us?"

…_She was so wrong._

"YAYA-CHAN! STOP THROWING VANILLA AT KUKAI!"

"NO! HE CALLED YAYA-CHAN A BRAT!"

"Yaya….."

"DON'T YOU YAYA ME! JUST HELP ME!!"

"…I think you should really calm down. You could lose your voice with all that yelling."

Yaya shrunk back into her seat with a pout, "Yaya-chan doesn't want to lose her kawaii voice!"

"Then, you shouldn't scream so much. It's bad for you." Yuo pointed out while smiling at his girlfriend.

"Fine." Yaya huffed and then continued eating her ice cream.

"That's my girl."

No reply.

"Yaya?"

No answer.

"Yaya-chan….?"

He decided to annoy her.

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

No movement whatsoever.

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

Still nothing.

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

He could've sworn he saw a wince.

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

_**Pok--….**_

"WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME??" Yaya screamed and then smiled sheepishly and continued eating her ice cream.

"Now, what did I tell you about screaming…?" Yuo asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

"…Gomen ne…" Yaya muttered and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Good."

Amu, Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Tadase were just staring at them.

_No facial reactions were seen._

Amu cleared her throat and started her question with a weak voice, "What the heck was that…?"

Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Tadase just nodded with big curious eyes.

Yaya just shrugged and finished her ice cream cone.

"Yaya, you're seriously scaring me here." Kukai stated with his own small voice.

"Eh, leave the girl be. She's going through her own crazy stage." Yuo said with a smirk.

"Eh?!" Yaya exclaimed glaring at her boyfriend.

"Kidding! Kidding! Now, I'll throw out the cup." Yuo picked up the cup and got up.

"No! Wait for Yaya-chan!" Yaya cried following him.

"You see?" Amu pointed at Yaya running after Yuo. "_**That's**_ the strangest couple ever."

Kukai grinned evilly and put her on his lap.

"K-Kukai?" She responded with a nice shade of pink on her cheeks.

Kukai nuzzled his face into her neck, "Remember," Kukai started and continued suggestively with a wink, "it's Kukai_**-koi**_. You always seem to forget, Amu-koi."

Nadeshiko squealed, "Ah! You two are so cute!"

Amu blushed harder, "K-Kukai-koi!!"

Kukai removed his face from her neck and looked at her with innocent eyes, "Yes, my love?"

Amu blushed _**even**_ harder, "W-Will you put me down?"

Kukai shook his head, "No can do, love. But, I can do something."

Kukai picked her up and they fell on the grass with his arms around her waist.

He gave her little pecks on the lips and finally gave her a long kiss; of course, this caused Amu to blush.

"W-What are you doing?!" Amu exclaimed sitting up, but Kukai sat up with her, his arms still around her waist.

Kukai feigned tears, "M-My A-Amu-koi….d-doesn't w-want…m-me….t-to….k-kiss her?!" He started tearing.

Amu was shocked, "N-No! I love it when you kiss me!"

"Really, now?" Kukai wiped his tears and smirked.

"N-No! T-That's not what I meant!" Amu shrieked, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Then what did you mean…Amu, my love?" Kukai asked with an angelic expression.

Amu glared, "I-I m-meant--…I don't know! Just forget it!"

Kukai shrugged and nodded, he leaned in and stole another kiss.

"K-Kukai-koi!" Amu exclaimed in shock.

Kukai chuckled and stood up.

"Need help?" He offered his hand.

Amu scowled and got up on her own.

"Guess not." Kukai muttered, drawing back his hand.

Nadeshiko giggled, but she paused and looked around and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, but Yaya-chan and Yuo-kun haven't seemed to come back yet." Nadeshiko stated. She looked around the area for her two friends.

It was quiet for a bit, but then some giggling was heard from a nearby tree. Amu and Kukai jogged to the tree and found Yuo merciless tickling Yaya.

"YUO-KOI! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!" Yaya exclaimed, and then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, if I'm tickling you, what do you think would happen?" He paused his tickling and asked.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. It's supposed to be ticklish. But…..GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Yaya jumped up, stuck her tongue at him, and dashed off.

"No fair!" Yuo exclaimed, running after her.

Nadeshiko squealed and giggled at the couple's antics.

"Aw! They're so cute together! They're the energetic couple; Amu-chan and Souma-kun are the naughty ones--…." She was interrupted by Amu.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!"

Before she could continue, Kukai smirked and finished the sentence for her.

"And let me guess, you and Hotori are the shy couple?" The said duo blushed a light shade of red and gave a shake of their heads in unison.

"W-We are just friends, right Hotori-kun?!" Nadeshiko exclaimed and stared at Tadase who quickly nodded.

"Yes! We are nothing more than friends. We're not like you and Hinamori-san!" Tadase answered, staring at Kukai and Amu.

Amu looked at Tadase strangely, "What do you mean you're not like me and Kukai?"

"W-Well, I mean that we are not deeply in love with each other. We're not romantically involved at the moment. You two are in perfect synch with each other; your love for the other is obvious."

Yuo came jogging with Yaya on his back.

"Seriously, Amu, Souma, it was so obvious that you two liked each other. I was starting to wonder if you two were ever going to confess. But, as you stand at that current position, I'd bet all my money, that you did." He said while nodding his head towards Amu who laid her head on Kukai's chest, and he hugged her waist.

"Wait, how did this turn from Fujisaki and Hotori, to me and Amu?" Kukai asked.

Yuo shrugged, "Hey, blame your chick there. She started it." He ran off with a giggling Yaya still on his back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Amu screamed even though the poor boy was sure to learn his lesson later on.

"Just let it go, Amu-koi. Get him later at that soccer game we're hosting at the park." Kukai said, hoping to calm her down.

"Alrigh--….Wait, what soccer game? You never told me about that."

Kukai grinned sheepishly and put his cheek down to hers, "Gomen ne, Amu-koi, we're having a last soccer game in which everyone who made the team and who did not make the team could get one last chance to play with the champs!"

Amu rolled her eyes, "Sure. Fine. Whatever. As long as I'm not goalie, I am perfectly fine."

"Psh. Like you would ever survive as goalie. You're afraid of the ball!" Kukai teased.

"Hey! You're talking to the ruler of volleyball here, so I think you better shut your mouth!" Amu retorted.

Nadeshiko and Tadase sighed in relief once they realized that the conversation was no longer about their attraction to one another, but about Amu and Kukai's ability at athletics.

"Pfft. I was captain of the soccer team, three years running." Kukai stated proudly, but his pride was deflated when Amu's retort came.

"Yeah, that was until I came and stole it from ya!"

"Stole? More like forced me to share. Remember? We were co-captains?" Kukai waved his hand in front of her face as if she were an oxymoron.

"Sure, like I could ever forget leading a team with you."

"Oh, so you're saying it was fun to be the soccer captain with me?"

"N-No! I was just implying that leading the team with you was an unforgettable time. But, I have to admit, it was the most fun I've ever had. Even if I was the only girl on the team." Kukai chuckled.

"That's what made you so special, Amu-koi. You were the only one who tried and even made the team. The rest of the guys love ya, and remember, so do I. Never forget that." He caressed her face softly.

Nadeshiko looked at them with confusion, and she turned to Tadase and whispered, "Were they not just arguing a few moments ago, Hotori-kun?"

Tadase hesitantly nodded, "Yes. They just were, Fujisaki-san."

"Then why…...?"

Tadase shook his head, "Well, with those two, you may never know."

"You're right."

* * *

Hey! You guys have to admit that that was a long chapter compared to most of my others!

Amu- Hey, Ari, is it true that it is your birthday today?

Me- N-No! W-Who said?!

Kukai- -whistles- Surely not me.

Me- KUKAI! I told you not to tell anyone!

Kukai- How could I? She's my girlfriend, she did the puppy eyes, and I gave in.

Me- You're a man! Men. Are. STRONG!

Kukai- Psh. Not this man. Amu is my weakness.

Ikuto- Yo.

Me- What?

Ikuto- -throws something at me-

Me- -catches- …You got me a present?

Ikuto- -shrugs-

Me- -sweatdrops- You got me a handmade doll of Yoru? It looks so…realistic.

Ikuto- Trust me, it's not a doll.

Me- -stares strangely- Anyways! Please review! A nice birthday gift for me? –hands reviewers cake- It comes in all different flavors, so don't stress if you don't like vanilla! -

J.A.N.E!

Ari-chan


	12. Good News? Yay?

**Heyyyy!!!! Why yes, the fantastic ((Psh, not)) PrincessSerenity2630 is finally back!!!!!!!!**

**I accept all praise and applause. ^-^**

**Oh, and no, I didn't die and come back from the dead, 'cuz I think zombies have just the most horrific style. *makes face* And the green skin and drool coming out of their mouths?! That's just wrong, dude.**

**Here are your beloved characters! {By the way, they just woke up from hibernation, so they're pretty cranky. XD Oh, and I know Kukai is actually spelled Kuukai, but I'll keep it the way it is. =)}**

**Amu- Gee, Ari. You've finally started writing again. **

**Kukai- -laughs- What took you so long?**

**Me- -glares at duo- I just had a lot of…things to do, okay?!**

**Amu- -smirks- Things, as in, being too lazy?**

**Me- -sighs- Yes, okay! I was lazy. Sorry!**

**Now here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Good News? Yay?**

Amu laughed, took Nadeshiko's and Yaya's hands, and walked towards the main school building.

Kukai stared at her and called out to her, "Oi! Where are you girls going?!". He was really, really confused.

Amu sighed, stopped walking, and turned her head towards the guys, "We're gonna go change."

"For what?" Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hello? You told me that there's gonna be a soccer game, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if you didn't know this…I can't run in a skirt and boots, Nadeshiko can't play in a skirt, and Yaya-chan? Well, she just wants to wear anything cute."

Yaya giggled and nodded.

Yuo's eyes sparkled, "Hey! Can I come?!" He let out a sadistic grin.

Kukai rolled his eyes and put Yuo in a headlock, "No way, dude. You are not seeing any of those chicks naked."

Amu blushed faintly and muttered, "…Again with the 'chick' part..."

"C'mon! Let's go change so that we can go meet up with the rest of the school and play some soccer!" Nadeshiko laughed.

Yaya nodded, "YAYA-CHAN WANTS TO PLAY SOME SOCCER!!!" She skipped to the school while holding Amu's and Nadeshiko's hands.

Kukai sighed, sat on the ground, and closed his eyes. He was going to meditate while waiting for the girls to come back.

That was, until…

_**BOOM**_

"OI!" Kukai cried out in pain as he rubbed his aching head. He opened his eyes to see Yuo grinning and throwing a basketball up and down and Tadase quietly chuckling next him.

"Sorry Souma, but we needed to know if you were asleep." Yuo told Kukai with a smirk.

"Well even if I was asleep, that would've woken me up!"

Yuo shrugged, "Ain't my problem. Now, c'mon, I see the girls walking this way. Holy crap, they look hot!" He whistled while the sun shone on the drool coming out of his mouth.

Nadeshiko was smiling brightly while wearing a simple, yet fitting navy tee with black terry Bermuda shorts, and had black and white Puma shoes on. Yaya had on her usual wide grin with a light pink, short tennis skirt, a yellow tank top with a purple butterfly broach, and yellow sneakers with glitter. Amu came last smiling shyly with white short shorts, a pink lace cami, and grey Converse. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a black X clip.

Kukai gaped and thought, _"Never thought I would agree with Yuo on something perverted…But Amu-koi does look hot…"_

Tadase blushed faintly, and smiled at the girls.

"You girls look beautiful. Shall we start walking towards the soccer field?"

The girls smiled in return and nodded. Amu and Yaya went toward their significant others while Nadeshiko walked with Tadase.

Yaya started to grin, "Yaya-chan thinks we should have team captains!!!!"

"I agree! But who should they be?" Nadeshiko inquired.

Yuo smirked, "I vote the pink-haired chick and Souma hair to be the cap----…OW!" He didn't get to finish without being kicked in the shin by none other than the 'pink-haired chick'.

Amu glared murderously at him, "What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

"Pink. Haired. Chick." Yuo replied in a casual, yet daring tone.

Amu fumed and punched him so hard that he flew into a nearby tree.

"Never mess with this 'chick'." Amu walked off.

Yuo groaned while getting up, "That chick has a damn hard hand."

Kukai snickered and followed Amu.

Tadase and Yaya went to help Yuo walk until his pain subsided.

Nadeshiko walked up to Yuo, "Are you alright?"

Yuo nodded and gave a smug smile, "I'll be okay. I'll just have a bruise on my stomach."

Nadeshiko smiled softly and walked towards the soccer field.

Yaya pulled the two remaining males towards the soccer field in a surprisingly fast pace, "LET'S GO HAVE FUN!"

When the last three people arrived, they saw Amu being bowed to and praised, and they saw an annoyed Kukai watching from the sidelines.

Amu walked in a fast pace to the gang, "Guys! Make them stop!" She hissed.

Yuo raised an eyebrow, "Wait…Why are they worshiping you anyways, Pinkie?"

"Well--…" Amu paused to glare at him, "They told me that I was 'Smoking' and then they started bowing and praising me. I didn't get it at first, but then I saw them drooling…'Nuff said." She rolled her eyes.

Yuo smirked, "Well, hate to tell you this, but I have a word of advice for you, Pinkie."

"Oh yeah? Well let's hear it." Amu challenged.

"Never wear short shorts in a field full of guys."

"_Oh._"

She was speechless.

Yuo grinned; he knew he had won, "Gee, Pinkie, I thought you were a pretty smart person. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Yaya just giggled as Yuo hid behind her, cowering in fear. Kuukai and Tadase were restraining her, while Nadeshiko was trying to calm her down.

"Amu-chan, calm down. I'm sure Yakusari-san was just kidding. _Right_, Yakusari-san?" Nadeshiko stared at him with a freakishly calm smile.

Yuo gulped, "Y-Yeah, Pin---…I mean Hinamori. Can't take a joke?"

"_**What. Do. You. Think?!"**_Amu said through gritted teeth.

Kukai laughed; he went up to the pink haired beauty and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. It calmed her down and she blushed furiously.

"…Kukai?"

"Hai, Amu-koi?"

"What are you…doing?"

"I'm just being comfortable, why?"

"…It's awkward."

"Gomen ne, Amu-koi. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He gave a sad sigh and removed himself from her and stood about five feet away.

Amu was startled, "Kukai! That's not what I meant." She hugged him.

Tadase coughed, "Um, guys? Can we play soccer now?"

"Yeah! We should!" Yuo ran off into the field, glad to be off the hook.

"Watch me beat him into a bloody frickin' pulp later…" Amu grumbled as she glared into the back of Yuo's big head.

Nadeshiko laughed, "Well! Let's go!"

And the game began.

_Two hours later_

Amu walked towards her black and pink duffel bag. She dug through it until she finally found her water bottle.

_**Gulp.**_

_**Gulp.**_

_**Gulp.**_

In the time span of about twenty seconds, she managed to finish a water bottle twice the size of a regular one.

Kukai jogged up to her, "Well, well, well! It looks like my Pink Angel is thirsty, ne?"

"Screw you." Amu hissed through pants.

Kukai held his ear to her, "Amu dear, mind saying it louder?"

"Screw you." She said it a little bit louder.

Kukai leaned in closer, "Say it again?"

"_**SCREW YOU, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Kukai paled and backed away, _"Shit. She's pissed off now."_

Amu glared millions of daggers into the emerald-eyed male as she shook her massively huge water bottle at him, "I will add knives into this bottle if you don't _**shut the hell up**_."

"Y-Yes m'am." Kukai nodded quickly and ran off into search of his own water bottle, or in just plain fear.

_**P-P-P-Poker face**_

_**P-P-Poker face…**_

Kukai blushed as he answered his cell phone, "Um…'Yello?"

"_Hello, Mr. Souma. This is Mr. Koura. I just wanted to let you know that you should get packed because the last day of school is on Wednesday, and the limos are going to be delivering your stuff at the school as soon as the Graduation Ceremony is done. Then, you kids will be spending your vacation at Golden Rose where you will get to know the school. No worries about your freedom. You kids will be just at home. I just wanted you guys to know your dorm arrangements. You kids will be living at the Guardian Building. It is the newest building with all the latest technologies, games, and furniture you can think of. There are room arrangements. Will you and Ms. Hinamori mind staying in the same room? How about Mr. Hotori and Ms. Fujisaki? And Ms. Yuiki will be living in her own room."_

"Um, let me check with them." Kukai walked over to his fellow Guardians and asked them about the room arrangements.

Yaya pouted, "Ask if Yaya-chan can stay with Nadeshiko-chan!!!!!!"

Kukai obliged.

"_Hai. So Mr. Hotori will be living in his own room. But what about you and Ms. Hinamori?"_

"Amu? Is it alright if we room together?"

Amu blushed and nodded.

"Hai. It's alright with Amu. What about our uniforms?"

"_Yes. You will be receiving them by tomorrow. We asked your parents of your sizes, and if you really need other clothes when your vacation arrives, there is a mall at the school. You will have your private store matched to your sense of style. Are there any other questions?"_

"No sir. Nothing else."

"_Well, then. I'll be going. Ja ne."_ Mr. Koura hung up.

Kukai blinked and then grinned widely at his fellow Guardians, "Guys! Can you believe this?! We're actually all set for High School!!!"

Yaya burst into tears, "WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE SEI---" Yuo cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

Yuo broke away a few seconds after and sighed, "Jeez. I totally forgot about that. Oh, and I have good news." He grinned.

"Well, perv, let's hear it." Amu said while rolling her honey-colored eyes.

"As you guys know, I'll be graduating this year as well…---" Yuo started, and Yaya finished for him, "AND HE'S GOING TO THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL AS YAYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_**NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**_

The whole group turned to look at a certain pink-haired girl who was sobbing silent tears on the ground.

Amu looked up and glared at Yuo, "I have to deal with you for _**four**_ more freaking years?!" She was about to pound him into the ground.

"When I smack you, it's going to be pai---OOF!" Amu was cut off by a sudden lost of air as Yaya jumped onto her back and squealed loudly into her right ear,

"_**YUO-KUN AND I ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOR HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Holy _shit_. Yaya…That was painful. Really, _really_ painful." Amu glared at the younger girl.

Yaya whimpered and hugged her, "Love you too, Amu-chii!"

Yuo sighed and picked Yaya off of Amu, "Yaya. I may love you dearly, but you have to have a muzzle on all times, okay?"

"Noooo!!!! Yaya-chan doesn't want a muzzle!!!!! No, no, no, no, nooooo!!!!!!" Yaya cried while punching her beloved on the chest rather harshly.

Yaya stopped pounding Yuo, turned to Amu and tilted her head, "Ne, Amu-chii….Do you dislike Yaya-chan's boyfriend…?" She started to tear up at the idea of her best friend stomping and pounding her love into the ground with heels on.

"Yaya…Stop crying!!! I don't dislike him or even hate him! Sure, he may be an annoying pain in my ass…And he may be a know-it-all jerk…And he may be someone I want to pummel into a panc---"

Kukai coughed, "Not helping…"

Amu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Anyway, my point is, I don't hate him. We just aren't capable of being best friends…"

Yuo grinned teasingly at Amu, "But we're capable of being really, really, _**really**_ close…" He trailed off suggestively while winking.

Kukai put a protective arm around Amu and said girl showed him her pale fist.

"Heh, dude and dudette; take a chill pill, would ya? I was just kidding! I care about Yaya too much to even think of two timing her." Yuo hugged Yaya from behind, and Yaya glared darkly at him.

"_**You better be sure about that."**_

* * *

**Hehe, done. =)**

**It was sorta a filler, pointless, and stupid chappie, but be glad I updated!!!! –glares- **

**Just kidding, lol. **

**It was pretty long, and I'm still SOOOO sorry that it took so long to finish. Since my October b-day!!!!**

**Anyhoo, next chappie will be the graduation. I just wish that I could promise that, but unfortunately, I can't, but I'm 85% sure 'bout it. (Lol, you must be wondering 'Where did that other 15% go?')**

**Well, I'll be going now. ^-^**

**See ya next time.**

**~Ari**


	13. A Little Talk Before It All Ends

**HOLYSHIT.**

**-Excuse the language, but DAMN. It's been a long while.**

**Mostly 'cause I forgot about the story. But I'm finally updating! I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long!**

**I was listening to **_**She is Love**_** by Parachute, then I just thought of this story. UWAH. O.O**

**By the way, for EVEN MORE inspiration for this chapter, I listened to **_**Growing Up**_** by The Maine. Even the title of the song fits the chapter, ne? :3**

**Anyhoo. I'm skipping the character talk thing because 1. I'm really lazy. And 2. I realize that it really isn't necessary. ^-^**

**(Finally) Here's Chapter 13!**

**

* * *

**

**A Little Talk Before It All Ends**

Later that night, Amu went outside to have some alone time while the others stayed inside for scary stories and fake campfires.

"Damn, I'm really going to miss this school…" She sat on that favorite bench of hers as she stared at the school that she would soon leave.

"Amu-koi? You out here?" She heard Kukai's voice approaching as she wiped the lone tear that was falling.

He smiled and sat down on the bench with her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Hai! I was just…admiring the school while I still can. Honestly, I don't want to graduate yet. I thought I would have another year here, but when Koura-sensei just surprised us with that…I realized that I would soon leave…" She started to choke up.

"Amu," Kukai hugged her, "It'll be alright. We can always visit on weekends. We can't always stay there at Golden Rose. You know I'll go crazy if I stay there for four years!" He chuckled.

Amu giggled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But, this is where I discovered myself. This is my second home. This is where I met all of you guys! I don't want to leave any of this yet!"

"Love, that's the hard part of growing up. You don't want to leave your past behind, but that's what memories are for. Memories are the reminders of everything that you wanna remember. I guess I was prepared for this more, because I knew that I was going to leave this year. I know I'm being selfish when I say this, but I'm glad you guys are graduating along with me. You guys are my best friends, and I would've been all alone in that huge school for prodigies! And without knowing you guys were coming with me," He grinned sheepishly, "I probably would have changed my mind about going to Golden Rose."

She stared up incredulously at him, "No way. You would've given up an amazing opportunity at an amazing school just because it's so far away from us?"

He gave her a blank face, "You do know that I've had feelings for you for two years, right? And, Hotori, Yaya-chan, and Fujisaki-chan are my best friends, too. I've been with you guys for so long, I'm not about to leave."

"So you would've failed this year, just to graduate with us?"

"Mhmm!"

"Idiot."

Kukai pouted, "But I'm your idiot!"

"Hold it Lover Boy; it's only been a day." She grinned teasingly at him.

He stuck up his pointer finger, "But two years of feelings, my love!"

"Whatever you say, dearest…But back to the sentimental talk, we're really graduating tomorrow, huh?" She bit her lip to hold back the quiet sob that was creeping up her throat.

He sighed and held her close, "Yes, Amu, we are. But, you know that this place will always be in our hearts.

"Except Yuo, he just can't wait to get into high school girls' pants."

Kukai chuckled, "As much as I'd like to defend him, I have to agree with you. I'm pretty scared for Yaya-chan, aren't you? I'm scared that she's just gonna get hurt with him."

"I'm scared for her, too. For example, when he was flirting with me, he acted like it was a joke, but his grip was too strong for my taste. I'm not looking forward to going to high school with him."

"That's how I feel too," Kukai nodded, "I have a feeling he's gonna cause us a lot of drama when we get there. I just don't want him touching you, Yaya-chan, or even Fujisaki-chan. I want to talk to Yaya-chan about it…" He drifted off.

"I know what you mean, he seems like he's planning something. I have a feeling he's using Yaya to get something…I'm not necessarily talking about getting into either me or Nadeshiko-chan's pants, but rather something like…I don't know, either revenge or popularity. It's a strange feeling, really."

He sighed, "Well, I don't want to burst her bubble just yet. Their relationship is still fresh, she's still deeply smitten with him and wouldn't want to believe us just yet."

"You're right, but I don't want her to get too serious with him any time soon. I want to talk to her about it right away, so I want to do it after graduation…You'll come tell her with me, right?" Amu looked up pleadingly into her boyfriend's eyes, looking for an answer.

He let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll come with you. But you're starting the conversation!"

"I will, only if you promise to back me up."

"Yeah, yeah. You're so demanding, Amu-koi."

"I AM NOT."

"Riiigghhhttt. Oh, but I have to tell you something."

She rolled her eyes, "What is it?"

"I think you're extremely sexy and we should get married after we graduate high school." Winking, he gave Amu a mischievous grin.

Said pinkette blushed, " S-Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I don't?"

"No! You don't know where we'll be by then! We may be out of each others' lives by then!"

He pouted, "Are you saying you don't think we'd last that long?"

"I'm not saying that," Amu paused, searching for words to continue, "I'm saying that we never know what the future holds."

"I guess I understand now," Kukai said, thinking a bit, "But I have a intuition that my feelings for you will last a really long time." He said sincerely.

Blushing, she answered, "I think the same thing about my feelings for you. I just hope high school isn't going to be dramatic that it's going to lead to our relationship's end or something."

"Oh, Amu-koi, I will not let any obstacles get in the way of my love for you! I shall fight any men, even women, who dare destroy our romance!" While saying this, he put his hand on his heart and fake teared dramatically.

Amu smacked his shoulder, "You're such a goofball, you know that?"

"Why of course, m'dear! I believe that I'm more of a _joker_ than you are!"

"Horrible pun."

"You know it!"

"Whatever, let's just head inside. It's becoming a little chilly because of the spring breeze."

"I shall follow you to the ends of the earth, my darling!"

"Save it for graduation."

"Whatever keeps me in your future!"

Walking towards the doors leading inside, Amu paused for a bit and looked up at the stars.

"I really hope we'll all make it through together."

* * *

END CHAPTER.

First of all, I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is, I promise the next one will be a lot longer.

This is the second to last chapter, so that's right! The next chapter will be the last for this story. I needed this chapter to show how much Kukai and Amu have really grown and how much _I _have grown as an author. Looking back on my past chapters, I realize how different they seem. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but it's just that my writing style has changed. I actually have a Quizilla account, but I refuse to tell anyone of it unless you really PM me and ask about it. I currently update really quickly on that website instead of this one. (I've been more into reader-insert fics lately.)

I know this story wasn't so good, it's just because I wanted to start a story that had humor and happiness in it before the next one.

THAT'S RIGHT: **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

It's going to be a tad bit more dramatic, though. And, I can't promise frequent updates. You see how long it's taken me to write this one, short, little thing.

I truly apologize for such a late chapter.

I probably lost a lot of my original readers, and for that, I am really sorry.

I hope you continue to stay tuned for the next chapter and for the sequel.

The sequel's title is still yet unknown and I have not started writing it yet.

Thank you all who waited these past almost two years and I hope you continue to read my work.

Sincerely, ~PrincessSerenity2630 :D

(Btw, did anyone see the foreshadowing in this chapter? It's really obvious!)


End file.
